There's A First Time For Everything
by Sianey-Kiins
Summary: We start with Blaine and Kurt still at Dalton and we watch them go through school and the rest of their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** – I know a lot of Klaine stories start from here, and write about Kurt and Blaine's first kiss, in Original Songs, but… I changed it a little =) Hope you enjoy. This may have terrible typos in it and I apolagise for that...

* * *

><p>Blaine sat talking with another Warbler when Kurt opened the doors and walked in, out of customary uniform. Instantly, everyone's eyes snapped to his and it was obvious that he'd been crying. Kurt stood wearing an all black suit, Blaine rose from his seat.<p>

"Kurt what's wrong?" Kurt lifted his eyes from the floor and stared straight at Blaine – making the curly haired boy shiver but unable to figure out why – before looking around the room at the rest of the Warblers.

"It's Pavarotti… Pavarotti's dead, I suspect a stroke." Kurt's voice began to croak from the previous crying he'd done.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Blaine said, wanting to take the boy into another room and console him without everyone watching. Everyone knew about Kurt's feelings for Blaine, but only a few thought that Blaine would return the feeling one day.

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird but… he inspired me with his optimism and his love of song. He was my friend. Now I know today we meet to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine as he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs but, I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

Kurt proceeded to pull out a tape from his jacket and hand it to another Warbler, who put it in a cassette player. _Blackbird _started to play and Blaine stared at Kurt as he started to sing the ballad, tears rolling down his cheeks staining them further. His voice not faltering as he looked anywhere but Blaine.

Blaine didn't understand why he hadn't noticed how beautiful Kurt was before then? He felt his heart strings being tugged even further as Kurt's song came to an end and he said thank you to Thad, Wes and David for allowing him to do that and excused himself.

"Blaine, why don't you go and make sure Kurt's alright, I doubt he really wants to be by himself at the moment." Wes suggested, smiling sadly at Blaine. Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to his dorm. Blaine knocked on Kurt's door for the third time.

"Kurt, I know you're in there… I can hear you crying… please…" Blaine only let his guard down around a few people other than Kurt. This made Kurt one of the only people that Blaine cared for deeply and loved. Why he didn't realize it was more than a friendly love sooner he had no idea.

"Don't torture yourself Kurt… at least let me in so I can see you're alright. Don't make me go and get the master key from Wes." That did it… Blaine heard footsteps coming towards the door and heard the door being unlocked. It opened a fraction and he could see Kurt's face peeping through the crack.

"Happy? I'm okay… now _leave_ me alone…" Kurt said with a slight bitter tone to his voice.

"Kurt… let me in…" he went to push the door but Kurt shook his head.

"No… I just want to be alone right now…" Kurt went to close the door in Blaine's face but he had put his foot in the way to prevent it.

"Kurt, it's not going to get better if you stay by _yourself_ like this. So let me in or I'll get the Warblers to set up an intervention…"

Kurt sighed and walked away from the door which Blaine opened and closed quickly. He sat on the chair that was in the corner of Kurt's room, next to the bed as Kurt perched on the bed.  
>There was a mound of used tissues on the floor and over Kurt's bed, obvious evidence of the amount of tears that the small soprano had been crying. Blaine knew the look on Kurt's face. He knew the boy just wanted to be cuddled and be told everything was going to be alright. Blaine stood and cleared away all the tissues that littered the room and lay down on Kurt's bed. Kurt gave him a confused look but he motioned for Kurt to lie down next to him, which he did, laying a straight as a nail.<p>

"Kurt, let me look after you… come here…" Kurt looked up at Blaine, sorrow shining through his eyes, obviously feeling sorry for Kurt.

The brown haired boy smiled and curled into Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat with every breath. Blaine started to stroke Kurt's hair as he heard his breathing calm down. After a while, Blaine looked down to see that Kurt had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes to drift into a slumber himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked chapter one... I know the title of this is a little sucky but I must admit, that is where my weak point lies... Reviews would be nice?

* * *

><p>They slept for the rest of the day and all night, not stirring once. Blaine woke up on the Saturday morning to a strange sensation. There was a strange weight on him. He cracked his eyes open to see that Kurt was awake and straddling him, leaning down to kiss him with his eyes closed. Blaine's mind went into overdrive. What should he do? Close his eyes and pretend he's asleep still? Stop Kurt? Or kiss back? Blaine closed his eyes again and waited for the kiss but it never came. He cracked an eye open again to look at Kurt who had leant back again was muttering to himself.<p>

"What if he wakes up during the kiss… how awkward would that be… but I've wanted to do it for so long, and I'm sure he wont mind but…" it went on like this for about five minutes and Blaine was beginning to feel uncomfortable as Kurt was currently sitting on his crotch and every little movement was driving Blaine mad. It took all his will power not to moan as Kurt moved, almost as if he was talking to his angel/devil self. Blaine eventually had to _'wake up'_ so he could sort himself out. He murmured and moved a little to warn Kurt who got off him quickly and sat on the edge of the bed again. Blaine sat up and smiled at Kurt, loving the way he looked right now. His hair was ruffled, and his face was slightly flushed.

"Good morning Kurt… How are you feeling today?" Kurt mumbled in response and walked into his en suite bathroom and closed the door. Blaine smiled even more. _'I guess he's not a morning person then…'_ he thought as he heard the shower running. He thought Kurt was the kinda person to take a while in the shower and his slight hard on was starting to irritate him.

He started to palm himself through his jeans that he slept in that night. He groaned quietly. He continued until it was too painful to carry on through the fabric. Slowly he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, almost teasing himself and pulled his cock out. He grabbed the base gently and pulled, running his hand along his cock, pushing his thumb over his slit that had collected a small amount of pre-cum. Blaine closed his eyes and imagined the smaller boys hand instead of his own, moaning Kurt's name softly. Not realizing that the shower had stopped.

Kurt splashed cool water on his face, even though he'd just had the quickest shower he'd ever had when he heard Blaine say his name. He opened the door slightly to see Blaine – usually so dapper – spread out on his bed, with his hard cock in hand, jacking off. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was wanking on his bed, and he couldn't believe how freaking hot Blaine looked at that moment.

The small boy felt himself start to get hard from the sight infront of him and even more so when he heard Blaine not just say his name, but moan it. He had no idea that his name could sound so sexy. Kurt opened the door further and cleared his throat, making Blaine aware of his presence.

"Fuck! Kurt! I'm so sorry!..." Blaine rushed, blushing immensely putting himself away.

"Don't…" Kurt said quietly making Blaine look up at him in confusion.

"Don't cover yourself up…" Kurt said again, blushing as much as Blaine, but watched as he took himself out of his jeans again. Not knowing why he was doing what he was doing, he dropped his towel and walked over to the bed, making sure to sway his hips dramatically. Blaine gulped as his eyes trailed down Kurt's body. When he got on the bed, Kurt crawled towards Blaine until he was straddling the boy once more and with their faces were mere inches apart. He could feel Blaine's breath on his face, still short from his previous activity.

Unconsciously, Blaine licked his lips, making Kurt notice how plump and pink they looked. Kurt leant forward and closed the gap between them, both closing their eyes and enjoying the moment. Kurt boldly opened his mouth and licked Blaine's lips, making the curly haired boy open his mouth. He welcomed the other tongue into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Kurt moaned at the sensation. This is how his first kiss should've been, not like the short and rough one Karovsky had forced him into. Blaine bucked his hips slightly causing both their unclothed erections to rub. Kurt pulled away abruptly to look down between them.

"I'm going to go and get dressed, and you're going to take me out on a date before we do anything else Blaine Warbler…" he smirked wickedly at Blaine before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom once more.

Blaine lay there, completely confused about what just happened, but smiled. Before he found a pen and some paper to write Kurt a note, he had to get rid of his hard on. _'Think of Rachael Berry in a swimsuit…'_ he felt his dick deflate. He then wrote that note telling Kurt that he was going to get changed and to meet Blaine at the main entrance to Dalton so he could take Kurt out for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so the start of this is going to be in Kurt's POV then Blaine's but it goes back to third person I promise... I know I suck writing in first... =/

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kurt POV <span>**

_'Did I really just do that? Did he really just do that? __I don't care at the moment… I just scored a date with Blaine Anderson! I should really call Mercedes… but I need to get ready… __Damn it! I still have a hard on… okay okay; think of Rachael in a bikini… Wow that did it…'_

My thoughts were buzzing round my head so fast that I started to feel dizzy. I sat on the edge of my bath to steady myself as I tried to calm my breaths. I looked over at the clothes I had picked out. Light grey jeans, and a simple white t-shirt. My entire wardrobe wasn't designer and in your face you know. I pulled on my clothes and checked my hair once again.

When I walked into my room I see that Blaine had left a note. I read it and smiled. It read:

'Kurt, meet me at the entrance of Dalton… I'm taking you out for the day. Love Blaine x P.S will you be my boyfriend? X'

**Blaine POV**

As I entered my dorm room, I saw that my roommate (Wes) was lying on his bed studying.

"Hey… How's Kurt?" he asked smiling, putting his book down.

"He's okay now… I'm going to take him out for the day, you don't need me around for anything do you?" I asked as I grabbed some fresh clothes and changed in the bathroom. I heard Wes from outside.

"No, we don't need you today… Now hurry up, I'm sure your boyfriend will be waiting for you…" I opened the door before I'd pulled my shirt over my head and gave Wes a strange look.

"How'd you know that I'd asked him?" Wes grinned even wider.

"You just told me… plus I got a text from Thad saying that Kurt is actually skipping down the hallways towards the entrance." I smiled at this… he's going to say yes!

"Okay, well, if I don't come home again tonight, you know where I am so don't wait up!" I said grabbing my wallet and keys, and I headed towards the entrance.

**Normal POV**

Kurt stood at the entrance with a huge grin on his face as he saw Blaine walk round the corner. He couldn't resist running up to him and jumping on him. Luckily, Blaine was strong enough not to be knocked to the ground and reacted in time for Kurt's assault on his mouth. Blaine placed Kurt down as he pulled away and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"So boyfriend… what are we doing today?" Kurt pulled back to see it was Blaine who was now grinning. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand causing him to blush, despite the huge PDA he had just done.

"Well, I thought that I'd take you for walk along the river in the park, then maybe a little window shopping and if you're lucky I'll take you to dinner and a movie tonight aswel." Blaine replied walking towards his jeep with Kurt's hand still in his. He opened the passenger door for Kurt like the gentleman that he was and then got in himself, started the engine and pulled away heading for the park. When they got there, they found it pretty much deserted apart from a couple of joggers.

Kurt and Blaine walked around the park for a while until they came to a small clearing near the lake. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and walked towards the edge. He sat, pulling the younger boy into his lap, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was slightly shocked because they were in such a public place. He relaxed against Blaine's chest and leaned against his opposite shoulder. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt visibly relax. They'd come a long way in an extremely short amount of time and Blaine thought he couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

This is where they really get down to it... Well, ish anyway ***wiggles eyebrows*** Reviews are cyber cookies!

* * *

><p>Kurt slid his arm behind his back and rested it on Blaine's crotch. He smirked slightly, hearing Blaine take a sharp breath. Kurt turned his head and started kissing Blaine's neck, nibbling occasionally. Blaine gripped Kurt's jacket as he was trying to control himself. Blaine moaned under his breath.<p>

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, moving his head so that his lips collided with Kurt's, savoring the taste that was specifically Kurt.

Kurt turned his body round, without breaking the kiss so that now he was straddling Blaine. He could feel Blaine's arousal through his jeans and smirked into the kiss. He broke the kiss and stared into Blaine's eyes, seeing the same look of lust from that morning.

"We need to get back to your car… _Now…"_ he said standing. Kurt flashed Blaine a cheeky smile and started running towards the car.

As Blaine stood, he realised that Kurt had stolen the keys and took of after him. Blaine caught up to Kurt just as he was trying the open the car. The shorter boy pinned him against the car, he ground his hips into Kurt's making sure that Kurt could feel how hard he was. Kurt finally got the backdoor open, he pushed Blaine off and motioned for him to get in. Blaine complied and Kurt followed, closing the door behind him. Kurt was lying on top of Blaine as their lips met again in a teeth clashing kiss. Both boys seeming desperately hungry for each other. Blaine thrusted his hips up to try and get Kurt as close as possible.

Kurt once again broke the kiss, needing air but dived down to Blaine's neck once again, sucking hard. He wanted to be sure that his mark would be there for at least a few days. Blaine could feel Kurt's hands wander over his body and he moaned, reveling the feeling. Kurt reached the hem of his shirt and pushed it up slightly so that they were skin on skin. He pushed the top up far enough so that Blaine's nipples were exposed.

"I want to try something…" Kurt whispered as his lips left Blaine's neck. The curly haired boy groaned at the loss of contact but took a sharp breath when he felt Kurt's tongue on his right nipple. He swirled his tongue around Blaine's nipple until it was hard and then kissed across his chest to do the same to the other. Kurt let his hand slide down Blaine's chest towards his jeans button. He undid the button and dragged the zip down without Blaine noticing. He plunged his hand into Blaine's boxers and took hold of Blaine's cock earning him a choked out moan.

"K..Kurt… What are yo– …" Blaine managed to get out before realizing that Kurt had moved his entire body down and had encased the head of his member in his mouth. Instinctively, Blaine moved his hands towards Kurt's hair, not sure if he would allow to or not, but he still wound his fingers in Kurt's hair who was glad that he had skipped the products. Kurt moaned with the feeling of Blaine's fingers massaging his scalp as he took more of his cock in his mouth. Kurt swirled his tongue around Blaine, tracing a vein underneath. Blaine bucked his hips, still moaning uncontrollably as Kurt bobbed his head up and down.

He couldn't quite believe that his 'baby penguin' was blowing him, and in his own car nonetheless. Kurt pulled off but kept his head where it was and looked up at Blaine who was sweating and was looking down at him with glazed eyes. He smiled before licking Blaine's cock from the base to the tip, watching Blaine's eyes roll back. He pulled of again and waited until Blaine was looking at him again.

"Blaine… do me a favor?" Blaine couldn't answer, he just nodded his head. Kurt smirked.

"Fuck my mouth" Kurt said, he watched Blaine's eyes widen at his request and silently ask if he was sure which Kurt nodded at and before Kurt could register what was happening, Blaine had woven his hands into his hair again, tighter this time and was thrusting into Kurt's welcoming mouth, hitting the back of his throat everytime. Kurt moaned around Blaine's cock making Blaine reach his limit.

"Kurt… I'm gonna come…" Kurt released him for mere seconds.

"I want to taste you Blaine… _Come for me…"_ Blaine moaned loudly at his boyfriends words and came almost as soon as Kurt's mouth was back on him. Kurt was sucking him for all his worth. They both stayed still for a while, until they had regained normal breathing. Kurt moved up, kissing Blaine's torso on his way. When he reached Blaine's lips he dove right in so his curly haired boyfriend could taste himself on his tongue. When they pulled back Blaine opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt, pulling him back down for a chaste kiss.

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you too."

Kurt went to move but Blaine held him in place.

"Come on… If we go back to Dalton, I promise we can lay on my bed and watch Disney movies for the rest of the day." Kurt said leaning down once more to place a kiss on Blaine's nose.

"You can stay there if you want… I'll drive" Kurt said before getting out and sitting in the drivers seat. He looked in the rear view mirror and almost screamed.

"_Blaine Warbler Anderson!_ Look what you've done to my hair!" Blaine blushed from the memory of seeing his hands thread through Kurt's hair.

"I couldn't help it honey… You looked so hot, I just **had** to…" Kurt blushed even more than Blaine as he started the car, pulled out of the car park and made his way back to Dalton.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for not having updated in a while, I'm having a little bit of writers block at the minute...  
>And I'm sorry for how short some of the chapters are, I'm going to try and make them longer in future. I know loosely what I want to happen in the next chapter but reviews are appreciated to help me get the old writing juices flowing again...<p>

Please? -x-


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** - Thank you **MrsColferCriss** and **Kandas** for your reviews andI hope I can keep you and my other readers happy with this story.  
>I'm sorry for taking so long with this but its much longer than my other chapters and I'm quite pleased with it... Anyway, on with the show...<p>

* * *

><p>After watching Lion King one and two, Beauty and The Beast and Cinderella Kurt and Blaine decided that there was a limit of Disney one person could take it one sitting. The pair lay on Blaine's bed just cuddling with Kurt's ipod on shuffle when <em>Teenage Dream<em> came on.

"I remember when The Warblers and I performed this…" Blaine said, wrapping his arm around the taller boys waist.

"So do I… I saw the most handsome and dapper boy… I think I fell in love with him almost instantly." Kurt replied running his hand idly through Blaine's hair, glad that he had left it product free the past few days. The two boys listened to the rest of the song in silence only to be broken by Kurt's phone ringing. Blaine picked it up as he was the closest to it and answered.

"Kurt can't come to phone at the moment can I take a message?" he asked pushing Kurt away from reaching his mobile. A booming voice came through the receiver.

"Who is this and why are you answering my son's phone? Where is Kurt?" Blaine almost choked on his words and passed the phone silently over to Kurt.

"Hi dad, that was Blaine, you remember him right? He's the one that told you to get those pamphlets?" Kurt shot Blaine a glare.

"Yea I'm still here dad. Could you tell Carol that there will be two more for dinner tonight? I think it's time you guys met Blaine properly. Kay, bye." Kurt hung up the phone and smirked at a pale Blaine.

"So you gave my father the idea of giving me the 'talk'? Were you planning on telling me?" Blaine got color back in his face by blushing.

"I was just worried about you… I had to find out everything for myself and I didn't want you to go through that. I didn't know that I'd end up falling in love with you and that your dad would want to kill me. Oh god, he's going to kill me tonight when he finds out… Oh god oh god oh god I'm too young to die!" Kurt burst into laughter at Blaine's worrying.

"Blaine… You'll be fine." He said wiping a tear from his eye. Blaine glared at him and launched himself into tickle attack mode. They both fell off the bed with Kurt underneath Blaine writhing with laughter from the shorter boys fingers at his sides. When the laughing had died down the pair found themselves just staring into each others eyes when _You and Me by Lifehouse_ came on.

"So, you've fallen in love with me?" Kurt asked with slight doubt in his eyes. Blaine wanted to rid him of all doubt he held about how much Blaine loved him. He smiled and nodded.

"I've fallen hard and fast but… I wouldn't have it any other way" he said before covering Kurt's lips with his own gently. Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's neck, smiling into the kiss. Their lips moved at a lazy pace, the pair not in any hurry before slowly breaking away. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered open and saw nothing but pure love in the younger boys eyes.

"I think I may have fallen for you too…" Kurt whispered to Blaine, not sure if he trusted his own voice as his eyes watered from just how true his statement was. Blaine went to kiss him again but was stopped.

"As much as I want to make out with you for the rest of the day, the floor is hard and we need to get ready to go to dinner." Blaine's eyes widened.

"You weren't kidding about that?" Blaine asked standing before helping Kurt up.

"No… Don't worry, you'll be okay Blaine. I'll protect you, I promise" Kurt replied as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him close, he kissed the tip of Blaine's nose and smiled.

"Okay… Dinner with the in-laws… I can do that." Blaine said, trying to smile at Kurt.

"Just don't call them in-laws, we're not married remember…" Kurt said smirking. He placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips before moving away to Blaine's closest to get him out a suitable outfit while Blaine went and washed up in the bathroom. Kurt placed a pair of grey stone-washed jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt and Blaine's favorite leather jacket on Blaine's bed and left a note saying that he was going to get changed and would wait for him in his navigator.

When Blaine read the note he smiled and got dressed as quickly as possible, running towards the silver car, where his boyfriend was sitting in the driver's seat. Blaine opened the door and slid into the car, not realizing what Kurt was wearing until he had put on his belt and looked at him properly. Kurt had on his tightest skinny leg jeans, a simple checked shirt and Blaine's Dalton jersey? Kurt smiled at his boyfriend gaping at him, started the car and pulled away to his home, where he knew was going to be an eventful evening. Kurt pulled up to his childhood home after telling Blaine to calm down and just be himself for the entire car journey.

"Even if they don't like you, they are going to have to put up with you because I love you…" Kurt said before leaving over and kissing Blaine chastely on the lips. They heard the door open and looked up to see Burt stood there with Carol trying to pull him back inside. Blaine looked back to his boyfriend who smiled reassuringly.

"Lets do this…"

The pair got out of Kurt's car and walked into the house, Blaine was trying not to look like he'd already seen Burt's son naked but of course, this made him seem even guiltier. Kurt gave another smile of reassurance before telling Blaine to go and sit in the living room and proceeding to the kitchen to help Carol with dinner. Blaine sat and watched TV with Burt and Finn, occasionally saying something when he thought necessary but didn't really speak apart from that. Kurt was busy in the kitchen, setting the table when Carol looked through the door at the boys.

"He must really love you to stay in there with your father on his own." She said looking back at Kurt. He smiled and looked at the boys as well.

"He does… and I love him. I just hope dad doesn't scare him too much." Carol smiled at her adopted son, seeing the love he held for Blaine in his eyes.

"Go and get them while I dish up" Carol nudged him forward slightly. Kurt walked into the living room, the only one looking up from the TV being Blaine. Kurt mentioned food and Finn was in the kitchen quicker than anyone, Blaine followed and Burt watched while his son linked hands with Blaine and kissed his cheek before following the pair into the kitchen. He walked up to Carol, smiling slightly and helped with the plates. They both looked up to see Blaine pulling Kurt's chair out for him, Carol looked up at Burt.

"Be nice okay?" his smile faded into a scowl but he nodded.

The evening had turned out to be quite a pleasant one. Kurt realized that Carol had obviously told his father not to scare Blaine, but that hadn't stopped the death glares. It's not that Burt didn't like Blaine, it's just, everytime he thought something good about him, a little voice in the back of his head kept yelling at him that he needed to protect Kurt from him. Burt tried to ignore it the best he could. Blaine had been the perfect guest throughout dinner. Complementing the cooking and telling Carol and Burt about Dalton and the Warblers which they thought was a refreshing change because Kurt never really seemed to talk about school any more. He even offered to help with the washing up after dinner.

"Don't be silly Blaine, you are our guest, Kurt and I can do it…" Carol said as she collected the plates from the table.

"Carol, why don't you go and put your feet up for tonight. I and Blaine can wash up." Kurt said, taking the plates from Carol's hands and placing them on the counter. Kurt ushered everyone into the living room where Finn grabbed the TV remote and flipped channels until he found a football game. Kurt made sure that the kitchen door was pulled to before walking towards Blaine who had started running the hot water in the sink, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Blaine's shoulders.

"Hi…" Blaine said looking at their reflection in the window above the sink, smiling.

"Hi back at ya" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. They stand there for what seemed like an eternity before they heard Carol's voice calling from the living room asking if they were okay.

"Yes we're fine Carol…" Kurt called back, reluctantly releasing Blaine's waist, grabbed the washing up liquid and poured some into the running water. Before they knew it there was a mountain of bubbles in the sink. Blaine started to wash the dirty plates and Kurt got a tea towel to dry them. Blaine started to watch Kurt as he dried the dishes, who seemed to be in a world of his own. The shorter boy scooped up some bubbles from the sink and wiped his hand down the side of Kurt's face. The taller boy snapped out of his trance and gasped. Kurt retaliated by scooping up a larger handful of bubbles and putting them into Blaine's curly hair. Blaine stood in shock but broke out into a grin.  
>Before long, there was more bubbles and water on the two boys than there was in the sink and Carol came in to see what all the splashing and laughing was about. When she saw the pair she smiled and told them that she would take over and to go and get changed. Kurt grabbed Blaine's jersey that had been hanging up by the front door and ran upstairs to his room with Blaine hot on his tail. When Blaine had shut the door he turned to see that Kurt had already started undressing.<p>

Kurt threw his shirt into the laundry basket before turning to see his boyfriend staring at him. He smirked and slowly walked towards him, pinning him against the door before attacking his lips. Blaine kissed back with just as much passion and hunger. The shorter boy pushed Kurt off and nearly threw him on the bed but didn't have to because he had already laid down on the bed. Blaine crawled on top of him and resumed kissing. Kurt's fingers were playing with the hem of Blaine's shirt, hesitating. Blaine pulled away and started to pull his shirt off put Kurt stopped him. Kurt took over and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Something in Kurt clicked and he lunged at Blaine, causing the shorter boy to fall back so Kurt was now straddling him. He wasted no time in attacking Blaine's neck and sucking hard making sure to leave another mark, making Blaine moan quite loudly. Realizing what he'd done, Blaine quickly clapped his hand over his mouth to try and prevent any other moans releasing themselves. Neither of the boys had heard heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom or heard the door open.

"KURT! BLAINE! DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Both boys leapt away from each other as if they had been electrified. Heavy footsteps and quiet curses could be heard going downstairs. Blaine put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Now he is going to kill me… he doesn't have a gun does he?" he asked Kurt, who looked away.

"Oh god he does doesn't he? I'm so dead."

"Now boys!" Burt's voice thundered again. Kurt jumped up and threw a clean shirt at Blaine before grabbing the jersey for himself and they both made their way downstairs, trying not to fall while pulling the clothes on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note -** Woo hoo! Two updates in one day! =) How did you like the last chapter? Those boys can't seem to keep their hands off eachother! ***insert fangirl squeal here* **anyway, I hope I do Burt and Blaine justice in this chapter... Reviews please?

* * *

><p>Both boys ran down the stairs and turned the corner into the kitchen to see Burt sat down with Carol stood next to him. He was red in the face, obviously embarrassed of what he just saw. Kurt linked his hands with Blaine's before sitting down, with Blaine stood next to him. The younger pair mirroring the older couple's positions.<p>

"Would you like to tell me what I just witnessed up there?" Burt asked. Kurt could tell that he was trying to stay calm from the slight quiver in his voice. He squeezed Blaine's hand tighter.

"We were only kiss–"

"How long have you two been dating then? You didn't say anything about it earlier." Burt looked directly at Blaine.

"Uhhh, since this morning sir…" Blaine answered, shifting slightly where he stood.

"And your doing _that _already?" Burt's voice raised at Blaine. Kurt stood, still gripping Blaine's hand, staring down at his father.

"Don't yell at Blaine dad, I started it… anyway we love each other so why wouldn't we kiss? Regardless of how long we've been dating! You know how long I've liked Blaine and you were so supportive of me when you found out that he kissed Rachael. Were you hoping that he was actually straight so I wouldn't be in love and your pride wouldn't be hurt?"

"ENOUGH!" Kurt didn't realize that he'd been crying until Blaine's outburst.

"With all due respect Mr. Hummel, I love your son and I would've asked your permission to date him when we met before if I'd known how hard I was going to fall for him. I apologize for what you saw earlier but I can't undo it." Blaine said, not faltering once, looking Burt in the eye. When he'd finished, he turned to Kurt who was still crying and wiped a few tears away before pulling him into an embrace. Burt's glare suddenly softened as he witnessed the love being displayed in front of him.

"Kurt…" he said in a broken voice, his eyes welling up.

"Kurt, I'm sorry… Blaine, can I speak with you alone?" Burt asked looking at Carol, who took Kurt by the hand and led him into the living room. Burt motioned for Blaine to sit on the seat infront of him. Blaine complied.

"Do you truly love him Blaine?"

"With all my heart sir."

"Will you look after him?"

"I will never leave him unless that is what he wants. I will never hurt him and will always protect him within my power." Burt could see the pure unadulterated love and devotion in Blaine's eyes. He smiled slightly.

"I give you both my blessing. But if you ever hurt him, I will hunt you down." Burt said the last part in a low voice so that Kurt and Carol wouldn't be able to hear it from the living room. Blaine gulped.

"It's too late for Kurt to drive back to Dalton now and your not insured on his car so you'll both have to sleep here tonight." Just as Burt was saying this, Kurt and Carol came back into the kitchen. Kurt's eyes were slightly red and puffy and Blaine's jersey was too big for him so it made him look like a child. Blaine smiled, stood up and linked hands with his boyfriend.

"C'mon Blaine, I'll get you some sweatpants for you to sleep in…" Kurt mumbled, tugging Blaine's hand. Before leaving the kitchen, both boys turned to the older pair and said their goodnights. Kurt smiled at his father to let him know that everything was going to be alright. As the boys walked upstairs, Carol sat down next to Burt and put a comforting hand on his.

"You know its going to happen eventually honey. Would you rather it be Blaine – someone who cares for and loves Kurt? – or would you rather it be someone who just wants to use him…?" Carol said rubbing a thumb over Burt's knuckles. He sighed.

"I guess your right. But they should have enough decency not to do it while there are others in the house… I think if Finn walked in on what I did, he'd be scarred for life."

Finn had excused himself from the family's company not so long after Kurt and Blaine had gone upstairs after the washing up fight and was playing COD online with Puckerman so he was oblivious as usual as to what had been going on. Burt and Carol made themselves and cup of tea before going upstairs to bed themselves. Finn had headphones on and would be playing through the night no doubt so they didn't check up on him, but Burt saw that Kurt had left his door open a jar so that his father could see through. Burt beckoned Carol to look through the gap too and she smiled at what she saw.

Kurt had exchanged Blaine's jersey for a light grey baggy shirt – one that he would never wear in public – and he was curled up in Blaine's arms. His head on the curly haired boys chest and an arm around his waist. Blaine had one arm around Kurt, as if protecting him from the boogey man and was holding Kurt's hand with the other. Both boys already on their way to slumber land.

On Sunday morning, Blaine woke up first. At first he wondered where he was and then the memories of last night came back. How scared he was when Burt had caught them making out, how the vein on the side of Burt's head looked like it was ready to burst when they had gone downstairs, and the little talk he had with Blaine. Blaine smiled at the last memory. Burt had given them his blessing. He looked down to see that Kurt had obviously moved in the night and was now laying next to him instead of on him. Blaine watched how Kurt's chest moved up and down with his breathing, his lips slightly parted and hair mused from moving in around in bed.

He slipped out of bed, and padded down to the kitchen with in Kurt's shirt and sweatpants. When he reached his destination, he saw that Burt was nowhere to be found – he was slightly glad of this – but saw that Carol was busying herself with making breakfast. She looked up to see Blaine stood there and smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Blaine blushed slightly, knowing that she had seen how they were laying last night.

"Very well, thank you… Do you need a hand?" He asked.

"I was going to surprise Kurt with breakfast in bed." Carol smiled even more and pointed to a stack of pancakes on the table that had a small pile of cherries and what Blaine thought was cherry syrup.

"Take that and a cup of coffee up to him. I'll tell him you helped if he asks…" she replied, putting a mug of coffee on the counter. The coffee was in a Wicked mug, Blaine smiled as it was so Kurt… He put the plate, two mugs of coffee and a couple of forks on a tray and went to take them upstairs but Carol stopped him and put another plate on the tray. Blaine looked at her confused.

"Finn's gone out to hand at Puck's all day. These are for you… Kurt told me you liked blueberries." Blaine looked as though he was going to cry, but smiled and thanked Carol. His mother had stopped making him meals since he could reach the countertop. He turned and took the food and drink up to Kurt's room. As he opened the door he saw Kurt was just about to get up to go Blaine searching. He closed the door completely with his foot and walked over to the bed.

"Back under the covers Mr. Hummel…" he said smiling.

"Please, call me Kurt, Mr. Hummel is my father…" Kurt replied giggling as Blaine sat the tray down on the bed, placing Kurt's coffee on his bedside table and walking round the other side and placing his on the other.

"Carol beat me to making breakfast, and if she says I helped, she's lying…" Blaine reached for Kurt's plate and giving it to him before reaching for his own. Kurt smiled as Carol had remembered to get pip less cherries, having to spit out the pip when you found it was gross.

"How'd you know I liked blueberries?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before taking a bite. Kurt mirrored his eyebrow raising and took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe cause' whenever we go out and get drinks somewhere, if you don't get coffee, you get something blueberry flavored?"

"You notice things too much…" they both smiled at each other and ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Kurt put his plate on the tray and was just about the reach the last cherry when Blaine snatched it away and pulled it off the stork into his mouth. Kurt gave him a murderous glance. Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"You want it, come get it…" he said without biting into the cherry. Kurt calmly put the tray on the floor and then launched himself and Blaine, quite similarly to how he had attacked Blaine last night.

Blaine let himself get caught by Kurt, who swooped down and kissed Blaine, trying to get him to open up. Blaine complied but bit into the cherry just before so that when Kurt's tongue went to investigate, it came into contact with cherry juice. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, but quickly found the bitten cherry and took it from Blaine's mouth into his mouth and swallowed it before Blaine could take it back. Blaine pouted and went to kiss Kurt again when Carol knocked on the door.

"Are you finished with breakfast boys?" she opened the door to see the tray with empty plates on. She took picked it and smiled as both boys complemented her cooking once more.

"I'm going out for the afternoon okay boys? I won't be back until about 7 and Burt won't be back until 6. Finn is going to stay at Puck's tonight so their going to get a ride to school together. Unless you two have things you need to do, you can stay for dinner and then go back to Dalton…" both boys nodded at that idea and smiled as Carol left. They both stay sat on the bed until they heard the front door open and close. Blaine went to launch himself at Kurt but was stopped. Kurt stood and faced him.

"I need a shower…" his eyes dropped to the floor as his face flushed.

"Wanna join me?" Blaine's jaw dropped. He crawled over to Kurt's side of the bed and took Kurt's hand in his, making Kurt look at him. Blaine smiled.

"I would love to…" he replied, pulling Kurt down slightly just to brush their lips together.

* * *

><p>Shower scene up next... Although I've never written one before so.. Ideas anyone? What do you want them to do in the shower?<br>You'll have to wait for the next chapter cause I wrote the last two chapters in two days and my brain is running low on Klaine juice... I think some lovely reviews would help though? Go on, you know you want to... ***wiggles eyebrows* **x


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Paige, who recently read this story and loved it... =)**

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Kurt turned the shower on and let it warm up. He felt compelled to undress Kurt. He walked towards Kurt until Kurt's back was flush against Blaine's chest. Kurt squeaked at the sudden contact, but melted into Blaine's embrace.<p>

Blaine grabbed the hem of Kurt's shirt and slowly pulled it up and over Kurt's head. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself as Blaine pulled his own shirt off and threw it on the floor next to Kurt's. Kurt didn't know why he felt so self-conscious around Blaine all of a sudden, I mean they've already seen each other naked for gods sake! Blaine walked in front of Kurt and took his arms away from his body. Kurt blushed under Blaine's gaze. The shorter boy closed the gap between their bodies, leant forward and placed an open mouth kiss at the base of Kurt's neck.

The small room had filled up with steam and after removing their sweatpants, the pair climbed into the shower cubicle and closed the door. Blaine pushed Kurt against the cold tiles, Kurt let out a soft moan at the feeling. The curly haired boy started kissing the younger boys collarbone, sucking gently, marking Kurt just as he had Blaine. Kurt's fingers threaded through Blaine's curls, tugging him upwards to his lips.

Their lips collided in a heated needy kiss. Blaine's arms encircling Kurt's waist, pulling them closer. Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine's growing erection brushed his. Blaine broke the kiss and started to leave a trail of fiery kisses down the side of Kurt's neck. He stopped to bite gently on Kurt's earlobe, while slowly grasping Kurt's member. He stroked Kurt softly, loving the sounds that Kurt was making. He whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Can I taste you?" Kurt could only whimper. Blaine took that as a yes and again started to leave fiery kisses down Kurt's neck and continued down his chest and stomach until he was on his knees in front of his. Kurt was still in Blaine's hand and the younger boy had started gently thrusting into Blaine's hand, to try and gain some friction. Blaine looked up and almost came there and then. Kurt was looking down at him, his lips were red and swollen from kissing, his hair was messy and wet so some of it was stuck to the side of his head and his eyes, oh his eyes, they were glazed over yet filled with lust, fear, nervousness and love. Kurt broke the eye contact and leant his head back against the cold tiles.

"Blaine pleeeaase…" he whined, curling his fingers into Blaine's hair again, pulling him forward slightly so that the tip of his cock was at Blaine's lip. Blaine tongue darted out and tasted the pre-cum that had collected on the head before plunging his mouth over Kurt. The younger boy let out a silent scream followed by a long moan as Blaine twisted his tongue around his member. Kurt began to rock his hips forward. Blaine swallowed Kurt until his touch was nuzzling the small patch of hair that Kurt had that was now wet from the shower. Kurt was breathing was coming out in short pants as he whispered Blaine's name like a mantra. The shorter boy couldn't handle it and reached down to his own aching cock. Grasping firmly, he stroked himself in time to how he was sucking Kurt.

Kurt could feel his orgasm approaching and tried to pull Blaine off his dick but Blaine seemed to know what was

happening and sucked harder, moving the pace of his hand on his own cock. Kurt's tightened his grip on Blaine's hair, pulling slightly as he came, seeing stars behind his eyelids. Blaine came as he tasted Kurt on his tongue, just knowing it was Kurt's come in his mouth made him swell with joy. He swallowed Kurt's essence, milking him for all his worth before letting go with a small 'pop'.

Blaine stood with shaky legs and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. When they broke apart, both were gasping for breath.

"Turn around." Blaine said, Kurt looked confused but turned around so he was facing the tiles and jumped at the seemingly loud sound of his shower gel bottle being opened. He sighed when he felt Blaine's hands on his shoulders, massaging him. Blaine continued down Kurt's back before turning him around and caressing his front, paying special attention to Kurt's stomach and sides, knowing that that was where Kurt was ticklish. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and switched them round so Blaine was the one against the tiles. He quickly rinsed off the shower gel before grabbing the shampoo and pulling Blaine forward so that his hair got wet. Blaine gasped at the water suddenly engulfing him but started humming when he felt Kurt's fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp with shampoo.

They continued washing each other until there was no part of their bodies that could still be clean. Kurt turned the dial until the water stopped and pushed the door open, the steam from the shower escaping leaving the boys cold. They wrapped up in towels, walked back to Kurt's room and dried off. Kurt passed Blaine's clothes from yesterday at him as they had dried from their water fight and he pulled on a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. Blaine was dressed before Kurt and sat on his bed watching him pull on his top. Kurt turned to him and tilted his head to the side, smiling gently.

"See something you like Anderson?" he asked walking towards Blaine. The shorter boy stood.

"Always when I'm around you Hummel." He replied with a quiet growl in his voice. Kurt leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back quickly mouth open looking as if Blaine had set his favorite scarf on fire.

"I completely forgot. I need to finish my history paper! It's due tomorrow…" Kurt ran downstairs, grabbed his keys and started to pull his shoes on. Blaine followed him down and grabbed both of his jackets before putting his own shoes on.

"I'll leave Carol a note apologizing about tonight, go wait in the car." Blaine caught the keys as Kurt threw them to him. He smiled to himself, he liked it when Kurt bossed him around… maybe he'd have to introduce bossy Kurt to the bedroom. Blaine felt a blush spread across his face as he got into the car.

Kurt slammed the door hearing the automatic lock, he looked up to see Blaine sat in the car, waiting for him. _For me_ Kurt thought, _he's all mine_. Kurt inwardly smiled, got in the car and drove back to Dalton as fast as he could without crashing.

When they got back to Dalton Kurt explained to Blaine that he would not see him for the rest of the day because he really needed a good grade on this assignment and being distracted by Blaine was not going to help him. Blaine understood, gave him a chaste kiss before heading off to hang out in Wes and David's room until curfew.

Kurt and Blaine barely saw each other for the next couple of weeks apart because they both had huge assignments to do andwhen they did see each other they didn't talk because they were too busy studying for the upcoming final exams. The only chance they had to talk was in Warbler practice and even then Wes was determined to keep them apart.

* * *

><p>Finals and Nationals were over and done with and summer was finally here meaning that our two favorite boys could hang out as much as they like. Unless of course a certain parent stopped them from seeing each other every single day.<p>

"Dad, come on. I wanna go and see Blaine today." Kurt said to his father who was standing in the way of the door with his arms crossed.

"I think you two are spending too much time together. I know this is your first relationship but you need to slow down…" Burt answered, uncrossing his arms and placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Finn came downstairs and went to head out but stopped when he saw Burt stood there.

"What's going on Burt?" he asked.

"You and Kurt are staying home today… hang out like brothers do…" Burt said proudly, looking at his son and step-sons faces before turning to the door.

"I'm going to work and if I find out that either of you have gone out to see your partners, your both going to be grounded…"

As soon as Burt was out the door and the sound of his truck couldn't be heard anymore, the Hummel-Hudson brothers turned to each other…

"Truce?" they said at the same time.

"If you lend me some money, I can go over to see Rachael and get Puck to cover for me, Burt never said anything about us going to see friends." Finn said, pulling his shoes on.

"Okay, and dad said he didn't want me going to see Blaine but he didn't say anything about Blaine coming to see me…" Kurt replied with a smile on his face handing over some money to Finn. The jock stood and eyed his step-brother for a second.

"Your pretty cool you know that Kurt…" he said taking the money and stuffing it into his pocket. Kurt just rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'I know I know'.

Finn was out the door and Kurt's phone was dialing Blaine.

'_Hey Kurt… Where are you? I've been at the Lima Bean for about ten mintues.' _Blaine sounded worried.

"Hey Blaine, sorry. Dad said I'm not allowed to see you today, he thinks we're spending too much time together…" Kurt sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

'_We haven't seen each other properly in weeks!'_ Blaine exclaimed.

"I know but listen, he said nothing about you coming to see me… and Finn's gone to see Rachael…" Kurt trailed off.

'_I like the way you think Kurt… I'm on my way.'_ Kurt could practically hear the smirk in Blaine's voice.

"Great, come round back, I'll be in the garden." The boys said their goodbyes as Blaine got into his car and started to drive furiously to Kurt's for some long awaited alone time with his boyfriend. Kurt went into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade that Carol had made the day before, two tall glasses and headed out to the garden. He put on his designer sunglasses as he unlocked the gate and lay on the grass soaking up the sun, waiting for his boyfriend to show.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I'm going to try and update every Monday... Reviews are my life source! =) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its a day late! I wasnt able to get to a computer yesterday that had internet... But its here now so please R&R =)**

* * *

><p>Kurt made out that he didn't hear the gate opening and closing when he had a shadow come over him.<p>

"Excuse me do you mind, your blocking my sun…" he said, pulling his shades off. He let out a small gasp when he saw Blaine.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and was in white khaki shorts with sandals and bright pink sunglasses.

"I don't mind actually…" he replied, smiling at Kurt's reaction. Kurt put his shades back and poured Blaine a glass of lemonade, handing it too him as he sat next to him on the grass.

They spent the afternoon talking in the sun, sipping their drinks. As the sun had started to descend, Kurt curled into Blaine's side and laid a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Eventually, Blaine heard the younger boys gentle snores and felt him shiver. Without waking him, he picked Kurt up and took him into the living room. He sat Kurt on his lap and wrapped the blanket that was on the back of the sofa around them. He smiled when Kurt mumbled his name and cuddled even closer to him. He watched Kurt sleep for a while. Thinking how perfect he was, even though he never believed Blaine whenever he said anything of the sort.

It must've been at least an hour until Blaine heard the front door open and close and he saw Burt staring at him like he was a red target and Burt a bull.

Blaine shook Kurt gently to wake him up before he got killed by Burt. Kurt stirred in Blaine's arms and opened his eyes, following where his boyfriend was looking, his own eyes widened.

"Dad, your home early…" he said when he realised the position they were in. Kurt slid off of Blaine's lap and stood.

"Now, dad… calm down… at least I didn't actually leave the house like Finn, and you said nothing about Blaine not being allowed to come here." Kurt explained quickly.

"Where is Finn?" Burt asked, knowing when his son was lying but wasn't aware at how good Kurt had become at lying.

"You said you didn't want him going to Rachael's so he went to Puck's. Probably to play that stupid game, I don't get why guys get so worked up about it… I really don't." Kurt said, looking his father in the eyes, hoping that there was no flicker to indicate his lies. His father sighed.

"I guess, I can't get mad cause' you didn't actually break the rules. But Finn's going to be grounded for a week." Just as Burt said this, Finn walked in.

"Hey Finn, I was just telling dad that you were at Puck's all day. I bet you two did nothing but play that game all day…" Kurt said to Finn, blatantly telling him that he'd just lied to his own father to cover his ass. Finn smiled.

"It's not just a game Kurt… its just… ugh, you wouldn't understand because you've never played it…" Finn turned to Burt and waited for the scolding but just got a stern look.

"You're grounded for a week for leaving the house when I said not to." And with that he walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Finn turned to Kurt and put his fist out.

"Really Finn, really? You expect me to fist bump you?" he sighed when he looked at Finn's pleading face and tapped the jocks fist with his own.

"I owe you one dude…" Finn said before departing to his bedroom.

"Kurt, I gotta go. I don't want to make your dad any madder than he is with me being here… I'll talk to you later okay?" he said, walking towards the front door, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. He called a goodbye to Burt and left.

Kurt spent the rest of the evening wrapped up in the same blanket that Blaine had put round them, bored but smiling whenever he smelt it.

When he was lying in bed that night, he felt his phone vibrate. He connected his headset so he could just lay in bed and talk without having to hold his phone.

"I was wondering when you were going to call." Kurt said answering his phone smiling.

"_Sorry, mom kept me busy all evening."_ He sounded tired.

"It's okay. You shouldn't be scared of my dad you know, he won't hurt you unless you give him reason to" Kurt said laughing quietly.

"_I think just me being your boyfriend is enough reason to for him."_

"I still can't believe we're dating. It just seems like I'm waiting to wake up and all this will disappear." Kurt sounded sad.

"_I'll never disappear Kurt… Never." _Blaine replied sincerely.

"I know but still, I cant help feeling that way. I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"_I love you too Kurt."_ He whispered back.

"Can we try something?"

"_Sure, what's your idea?" _

"What are you wearing…?" he asked hesitantly, hearing Blaine chuckling the other end of the line.

"_Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. I'm wearing nothing but my boxers. And you?"_

"It's okay, that grey shirt that I wore when you stayed and my boxers."

"_What do you want me to do Kurt?"_

"I want you to touch yourself. Tease yourself, pretend its me touching you." Kurt said breathlessly.

"_Oh god Kurt… please tell me your touching yourself aswel…" Blaine moaned._

"Yes…"

"_Tell me exactly what your doing Kurt."_

"I'm running my hands down my chest, playing with my nipples just the way you do."

"_Oh god Kurt, you sound so hot right now. What else?"_ Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine what he was doing to himself. He wanted Blaine to come from his voice and his voice alone.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"_Yes"_

"Good. Imagine I'm there with you. Touching you, kissing you, biting you. Can you do that for me?" he asked, slipping a hand into his boxers.

"_Yes Kurt… anything for you. I'm touching myself Kurt… I'm touching my dick." _

"Good boy, now close your eyes and imagine that it's my hands on your dick… stroking gently and squeezing the head." Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine moan his name, stroking himself.

"Imagine my mouth around your big thick dick… think about how you fucked my mouth the first time we were together… think of how it felt when your dick hit the back of my throat…" Kurt heard Blaine's breathing get heavier, as did his. His hand getting faster and faster as he listened to Blaine panting and moaning.

"Are you close Blaine?" he whispered just loud enough for Blaine to hear. He whined.

"_So… So close Kurt… can I come? Please can I come?" _Kurt liked having power overBlaine even when he's not physically with the other boy.

"Come for me Blaine…" hearing Blaine cry his name sent Kurt over the edge as he came in his boxers silently, not wanting to wake his family, least of all his father.

After a few minutes of listening to each other's panting, each trying to regain his breath Blaine spoke.

"_Well, I've got to be honest, I wasn't expecting that… that was…"_

"Amazing…" Kurt finished, yawning.

"_Yea, it was… Go to sleep Kurt, I'll talk to you soon. I love you"_

"Okay, I love you too." they hung up and Kurt just had enough energy to change his boxers and wipe himself clean before snuggling back into bed with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Finn's punishment week was up on a Friday and Puckerman was throwing a party that night. He had invited the Hummel-Hudson boys and Blaine but Burt wasn't sure he wanted to let Kurt go.<p>

"Mr. Hummel, I'll make sure he's okay. I don't usually drink at social parties anyway." Blaine said, pleading with Burt, who eventually let the boys go.

By the time Kurt and Blaine got to Puckerman's party, it was in full swing. Finn had come over earlier in the day to help Puck set up. It was nothing like Rachael's party, alcohol was flowing freely and the music was perfect for couples to grind up on each other.

The best part about Puck's house defiantly had to be the pool and after a few drinks Blaine cannon balled in. Kurt giggled uncontrollably and sat at the edge of the pool next to Mercedes, who had had much more to drink than him and was leaning on Sam who had his arm around her. Kurt said nothing but raised an eyebrow.

Puck came round with more beer, handing two to Kurt, he winked at him.

"If I didn't know any better Noah, I'd say you were trying to be get and Blaine drunk…"

Puck laughed.

"Well we all know what your boyfriends like when he's drunk but we don't really know about you, so drink up!" just as Kurt went to drink, he felt himself being pulled. Next thing he knew, he was engulfed in water. Coming up for air, coughing and spluttering he screamed at Blaine, who had grabbed a plastic cup of beer and was drinking, looking all innocent.

"You. Are. An.** Ass!**" Kurt emphasized, wading closer to Blaine with every word, pressing him against the side of the pool. Blaine smiled at him and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You_ love_ me for it…" Blaine said when he broke the kiss. Kurt smiled and leant in to start biting his earlobe. Blaine whimpered and shivered.

"So tell me Kurt, what made you want to have phone sex the other night?" Kurt pulled away, grinning. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure… I just know what I wanted… and I wanted to hear you come… and tonight, I wanna see you come…" he said, almost whispering so that no one would hear. Mercedes and Sam had moved when Kurt had been pulled in and now they were the only ones in and around the pool.

"What do you—" Blaine cut off his question to hold in a quiet moan as Kurt grinded against him.

"_Fuck Kurt_" he said in a low growl. Kurt liked this and ground into him again, swooping in for a kiss to swallow Blaine's moans.

Kurt kept up a slow grinding pace as Blaine slowly unraveled infront of him. Kurt watched as a bead of sweat ran from Blaine's forehead, down the side of his face and down his neck. He had an urge to taste Blaine so he leant down and lapped at sweat that was on Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned, biting his tongue, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He didn't want to risk moaning in the quiet few seconds between the songs that were being played.

Blaine could feel his stomach start to coil and gave Kurt the look that he was going to come. Kurt nodded, obviously he was close too.

They both sped up their grinding so that they were thrusting against each other, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine did the same to Kurt, both boys panting and biting their bottom lips as they came together.

They were panting and coming down from their high, they both moved their heads to look in each others eyes and smiled. Blaine quickly captured Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss when they heard a variety of shouts over the music that had been turned down slightly.

"Damn! Now that was a show!"

"Wanky wanky"

"They are so dolphins"

"I can't believe they just did that!"

"Dude, seriously?"

"Get some boo!"

The boys looked and their friends and looked back at each other, blushing slightly.

"We need to find better places to do this…" Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine once more, really not caring that they were probably still being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyber cookies for reviewers who can name who said what in the cheers! =)<br>******  
>How did I do with the phone sex? I can honestly say I've never done it, so... yea..<br>Please review!****


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up before Blaine the next morning, getting up too quickly he fell back down onto the bed that had obviously been made up for the party. His head was pounding as he slowly tried to get up again. Kurt made his way to the toilet and looked in the mirror, _god I look awful…_ he thought, running a hand through his hair.

He sighed and pee'd before going back to the room where Blaine was, to see Blaine was awake, just not sitting up. He looked at Kurt wide eyed when he came in smiling at the curly haired boy.

"Kurt, what did we do last night?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked confused.

"The last thing I remember is making out in front of everyone in the pool… Why, what's wrong?" Kurt replied walking to the bed and sitting next to a still laying down Blaine.

"My ass hurts… We didn't, you know, did we?" it was Kurt's turn for eye widening as he realised what Blaine was insinuating. Surely they hadn't had sex drunk?

Kurt's eyes started to water, he really wanted his first time to be special and he defiantly didn't want to be drunk when it happened!

There was a knock on the door and Puck looked round the corner.

"Puck's amazing hangover breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes… What's up Kurt?" the mowhawk boy asked the countertenor. Kurt looked up at Puck, tears flowing down his face. Puck almost lunged at Blaine.

"What did you do hobbit!" he demanded at Blaine who threw his hands up in defense.

"Do you remember anything from last night Puck?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Sure, I remember you two making out in my pool, which was totally hot by the way." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Puck.

"Did it sound like me and Blaine was having sex last night?" Puck clicked on to why Kurt was crying, but smiled kindly.

"Your crying because you might have got laid last night?" he chuckled slightly earning a death glare from the crying boy.

"You two didn't fuck… but as I believe it, Santana walked in on you fingering your hobbit boyfriend. I think we would've heard you if you were fucking, Blaine was vocal enough with your finger up his ass." Blaine and Kurt's eyes widened so much Puck thought that their eyeballs were going to pop out. He smiled again and walked out calling out to the others in the house.

"If your head hurts, Pucks hangover breakfast will be dished up in 10 people!"

Both boys had been frozen since Puck left.

"So…" Blaine started, not really knowing what to say.

Kurt turned to him, seeing Blaine red faced and staring at him, the memories of last night came flooding back.

_*Flashback*_

_After the make out session in the pool, both boys continued to consume alcohol. Kurt even challenged Santana to a shots contest. She won, because Kurt was wobbling all over the place. Blaine said he was going to put Kurt to bed and probably crash out himself so he said his goodnights, while helping Kurt to the bedroom that they had placed their things in earlier. _

_Kurt was giggling as he turned his head and started nibbling on Blaine's weak spot on his neck. Blaine just managed to get the door closed before he pushed Kurt up against it, kissing him square on the lips. Kurt moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands slid down to Kurt's ass and picked him up, causing Kurt to gasp softly breaking the kiss and wrap his legs around Blaine's waist pushing their growing hard on's together. _

_Blaine carried Kurt to the bed and threw him down, taking off his own shirt and jeans before laying down next to Kurt, who had shed his clothes as well. With only their boxers on, Kurt crawled on top of Blaine, grinding his hips slowly making Blaine gasp in pleasure. _

_Kurt leant down to kiss Blaine as the shorter boy mumbled something into Kurt's lips. He pulled back, giving Blaine a look, silently asking him to repeat himself. _

_Blaine was obviously conflicted as he chewed on his bottom lip, looking Kurt in the eyes. He took a deep breath._

"_I want you to finger me…" it came out in a shaky sigh. Kurt knelt over him, looking dumbfounded. They'd never gone further than blowjobs… What if he messed up and Blaine didn't want to be with him anymore… What if it freaked him out too much and he had to stop half way through…? _

**Fuck it** _Kurt thought… _**Blaine wants me to do this… So I will…** _Kurt smiled, more at himself than Blaine but Blaine smiled back. _

"_Take off your boxers, I'm going to try and find something we could use as lube." Kurt said getting up and almost laughing at how quickly Blaine ripped his underwear off. _

_The countertenor looked in the top drawer of a chest of drawers and found a small bottle of lube. He picked it up and saw a note was underneath it._

**Have fun, whoever you are. You can thank me later… **

**Puck ;) **

_Kurt smiled, he defiantly was going to have to thank Puck. He turned and his breath caught in his throat when he saw his boyfriend, naked in all his glory, spread out on the bed, stroking himself slowly awaiting Kurt's return. Kurt settled himself between Blaine's legs and kissed him softly, not wanting the shorter boy to regret this experience. _

_Kurt kissed all the way down Blaine's body which was trembling by the time he got to his cock. Kurt placed a kiss on the head but then touched Blaine's dick no further. He knew what Blaine wanted and he was going to give it to him. He placed small butterfly kisses on Blaine's thighs and pulled his knees up to that he could reach his destination. He let out a shaky breath as Blaine nodded at him to carry on. _

_Kurt opened the small bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. When he thought he had coated them sufficiently, he leant down to capture Blaine's lips in a chaste kiss. His hand slipped between his boyfriends legs, using a lubed finger to trace Blaine's entrance. Blaine gasped and closed his eyes at the sensation of Kurt rubbing there and felt almost giddy that part of his boyfriend was going to be __in__ him._

_Blaine told his body to relax and he opened his eyes to find Kurt staring back at him with such intensity he felt like he was going to melt._

"_Do it…" Blaine said. Kurt gave the slightest of nods before slowly pushing a finger past the ring of muscle. Blaine let out a hiss, followed by a whine. His eyes still locked on his lover's urging him to go further. Kurt worked his finger in and out of Blaine's entrance, not quite believing how tight he was. Blaine whimpered underneath Kurt…_

"_M…more Kurt…" Kurt pushed another finger in, letting out a low moan, reveling in how much tighter it felt with two fingers. Kurt had read about this in those pamphlets… he could do this, he just needed to find that one spot that would make Blaine – dapper Blaine – unravel completely._

_Kurt moved his fingers round to find the spot he wanted when Blaine let out a long and loud moan. Kurt smiled… he'd obviously found it… __He moved his fingers over that small bundle of nerves over and over again, loving the sounds Blaine was making underneath him. __Kurt was still in his boxers on and started to grind against the bed, getting any friction he could as he added yet another finger into Blaine._

"_Oh god Kurt! Right there, right there! God that feels so good!" both boys were in that much ecstasy that neither noticed Santana walked in and shout 'Wanky wanky!' before leaving them again. _

"_Kurt… I'm so close…" Blaine panted, pulling his boyfriend up to smash their mouths together. Kurt worked his fingers in and out of Blaine quicker, making sure to brush over that spot every time. Blaine was writing underneath him and watching him was sending Kurt over the edge. Blaine came, calling Kurt's name loudly and vaguely heard Kurt panting his name. _

_*End Flashback*_

Kurt was still watching Blaine, who had obviously remembered the night before too.

"Well, we should defiantly do _that_ again…" Blaine said, smiling. He stood, wincing slightly. Kurt stood and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and buried his face into Blaine's neck, even though he had to bend down slightly to do this.

"Was I too rough with you Blaine?" Kurt asked, clearly teasing him. Blaine just wrapped his arms around the younger boy and chuckled.

"No… it was… almost better than phone sex…" Kurt pulled away, looking hurt.

"Kidding! It was way better than phone sex baby…" Blaine quickly said, pulling Kurt back into the hug.

"Hey, you wanna go away somewhere next weekend?" Blaine asked, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"My parents have a log cabin up in a secluded area of a camping resort…" Kurt's face turned to horror at the mention of camping.

"It's got everything there Kurt. We're not going to be roughing it I promise…" Blaine said laughing at his boyfriend. Kurt's face turned into a smile.

"I'd love to but we're going to have to convince my dad." Blaine's smile faltered.

"He's never going to let you go, forget I asked…" Blaine said, letting go of Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his hand.

"We could tell my dad that your parents are going to be there too… he'd say yes if he knew there were parents involved…" Blaine grinned once more.

"Kurt Hummel, you devious boy" Blaine leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again when Puck came in the room again.

"Dudes, I had to save you some breakfast before Finn ate it, here." Puck placed a tray on the bed with two plates that were stacked high with pancakes, bacon, eggs, beans, french toast and two large cups of coffee.

"I see you two have made up, or remembered last night" both boys blushed as Puck started laughing and walking out again.

"You're welcome by the way" he called back, only Kurt knowing what he was talking about.

The two boys sat on the bed and came up with a plan on how they were going to convince Burt to let Kurt going with Blaine to his parents log cabin, and Blaine had to come up with a plan to get the keys with his parents consent. This was going to be an interesting week for the Hummel's and Anderson's.

* * *

><p><strong>On time this week! Yay!<br>I really hope that this was okay, I'm half way through writing the next chapter but I'm having a little trouble with it, so sorry if it's not updated on time next week... If you have anything that you would like to happen in the future, PM me and I'll try and work it in the best I can... **

**Please R&R and thank you so much to the people who have reviewed so far ^_^ **

**x-x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just... Thankyou to everyone that's reviewed so far... You guys are really the only reason I carry this on... I wouldve given up before this otherwise... So yea... THANKYOU! ^_^  
><strong>**x-x**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

It was Sunday evening and as far as dad was aware, Finn, Blaine and I drank a little but were not drunk on Friday night at Puckerman's party. I was fuming that dad wasn't letting me go away with Blaine…

"Come on dad, please? Give me one good reason that you're saying no…" It was just three days for gods sake! He gave me the 'look' and sighed.

"Are you sure that Blaine's parents are going with you?" he asked, after looking at Carol who was nodding her head as if telling him to let me go…

I know she'll never replace my mom but I love her so much!

"Yes I'm sure! Do you not trust me anymore dad?" I asked him giving him a genuinely hurt look. He sighed again.

"Fine, you can go… but I want a phone call everyday…"

"I'll text you twice a day…" I countered, dad narrowed his eyes at me but he knew that he could never win against me. I have my mother's stubbornness. Dad sighed and nodded at me. I jumped up and down, squealing as I hugged him.

"Thank you dad!" I called running up the stairs to start planning what I was going to wear even though the trip was still 6 days away.

I wonder how Blaine's getting on, asking his parents about the cabin. I hope they say yes now that I've asked my dad, maybe I should've asked when I knew what they had said…

**Blaine POV**

I was pacing my room, thinking of how I could get my parents to loan me the cabin next weekend. They knew that I was gay and had a boyfriend. They both accepted me but my father has never liked it. Dad's worse than mom, I mean at least mom is interested in my life. She asks about Kurt whenever we speak on the phone during the week, or when I come home to visit, but dad, well dad's just dad. Enough said.

I took a deep breath and walked to the drawing room where my mom and dad sit and read their books in the evening. I clear my throat to make them aware of my presence. Mom looked up and smiled, dad grimaced.

"I was wondering if you are using the log cabin next weekend?" I asked, nervously wringing my hands together behind my back.

Mom looked over to my father, seeing him contemplating his answer but answered for him.

"No sweetie, do you want to borrow it to have a little get together with your friends?" she asked, blatantly saying 'friends' and not 'boyfriend' so it would sway my father to agree. I nod at her.

"Yes, I thought me, Wes and David could have a boys weekend like we used to when we were younger you know?" I replied smiling, knowing that my father had always like Wes and David. My father put his book down and walked towards the cabinet with the keys in. He opened it slowly and took something out before turning to me and throwing it to me. I looked in my hands and beamed at him. The keys!

"Just clear everything up before you come home okay Blaine?" he said in his domineering voice. I nodded and secretly looked at mom, who was grinning mischievously at me.

**Normal POV**

Blaine ran back to his bedroom, flopped on his bed and pulled out his cell to ring Kurt when his phone rang. He smiled to see Kurt's picture flash on his phone and answered.

"Hey Kurt. What did your dad say?"

"_He said yes, after some persuading, I probably should've waited until you had asked your parents though because if they've said no, then dad's going to get annoyed cause I told him that they were going aswel and he'll want to call them and ask why it's 'cancelled' and-"_

"Kurt, calm down. They said yes. Well, mom was always going to say yes. Dad bought the whole 'having a boy's weekend with Wes and David'. He threw the keys to me Kurt."

Blaine heard the other boy sigh through the phone.

"_Thank god for that…" _Blaine heard another sound that seemed like a frustrated huff. He smiled.

"Your packing already aren't you?" he could hear Kurt smiling through the phone.

"_No, why would you think that?" _

"Cause I can hear your hangers clanging…" Blaine felt a tug on his heartstrings as he heard Kurt giggle through the receiver.

"_Okay, so maybe I am packing already… I don't even know what we're going to be doing, so what should I take?" _he asked Blaine, who had closed his eyes and was just listening to his boyfriends angelic voice.

"_Blaine? You still there?" _

"Yeah, sorry. Umm, just bring clothes that are comfortable. We're not going out anywhere, unless you want to that is. Oh, bring your swimming trunks, there's a lake out the back of the cabin." He replied grinning as he thought about maybe a repeat of what had happened in Puck's swimming pool. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh.

"_Blaine, do you have any idea how few 'comfortable' clothes I have? Fashion is not about comfort you know"_ the curly haired boy let out a chuckle.

"What about the clothes you sleep in when I slept over? Those sort of clothes are comfortable, are they not?"

"_Yes they are. But I refuse to step out of the house in those clothes."_

"Then I shall carry you my dear." Blaine said dramatically. Kurt let out a snort.

"_You're such a goofball…__"_

"And you love me for it."

"_Yea, maybe. I'm going to bed Blaine, you should too." _Kurt said yawning.

"Okay. I'll speak to you soon. I love you."

"_Love you too. Night." _

The call ended and Blaine lay in his bed with his eyes closed, images from when he first met Kurt at the bottom of the staircase that fateful day till now. He was going to make love to Kurt after wining and dining him with a candle lit dinner and serenading him. He was going to give Kurt so much sweet romance that he had a toothache. So instead of going to sleep like Kurt told him to, he got out his guitar and songbook and starting strumming chords, working out melodies and lyrics. He was going to make this a trip to remember forever.

Both boys didn't really see each other that week. Blaine's parents wanted him to help run errands and help his mom clean the house up and Kurt had been commandeered to help his own father at the garage.

Finally, Friday afternoon came and Kurt was nervously pacing between the kitchen and the living room, passing the door each time waiting for Blaine. The door bell rang and Kurt practically jumped out of skin and answered it seeing his smiling boyfriend standing there. Burt appeared behind Kurt and Blaine's smiled faltered.

"So, where are your parents Blaine?" Burt asked staring down at Blaine, who swallowed nervously.

"They thought that me and Kurt would want to be alone for a little while before heading there, so they went on ahead." Blaine lied through his teeth, giving Burt his best dazzling smile. Burt nodded headed for the kitchen.

"Have fun Kurt and remember to be polite." Kurt sighed at the fact that his dad had bought Blaine's lie and snorted at Burt telling him to be polite. He was the most polite person in his family…

Kurt went to pick up his suitcase but was beaten to the punch by Blaine, who carried it to the car and put it in the boot before opening the car door for Kurt like a true gentleman. He would've done this anyway but the fact that he knew Burt was watching through the kitchen blinds made it even more mandatory that he do it.

Blaine got in the car himself, leant over and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and started the engine.

"Ready?" he asked Kurt, who smiled warmly at him.

"Ready…" the brunette replied.

The pair drove with the radio on, singing along not caring if they hit the notes or not… just having fun, something Kurt rarely did. Blaine looked over occasionally and smiled at his boyfriend bobbing his head along to the music.

After a half hour drive, Blaine turned into a country road that took them another ten mintues before they came to a small clearing. Blaine heard Kurt give out a small gasp. They drove past a small park that had a swing set and slide, then there was a large dining table with multiple chairs surrounding it and then Kurt saw the actual cabin.

It looked beautiful, Kurt was sure that it was bigger than his own home. As soon as Blaine had stopped the car, Kurt was out and running towards the house but stopping abruptly when he got close enough to see the lake out the back. It was clear blue water and looked absolutely delicious. Kurt could hear Blaine chuckling at him and turned around to see Blaine checking out his ass.

The shorter boy was leaning against the hood on his car with his arms crossed. Kurt walked towards him smiling.

"This place is beautiful… thank you…" Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes with his head resting on Blaine's.

"For what? I haven't don't anything…" _'yet' _Blaine added in his mind. He didn't want Kurt to know what he was up to. In truth, Blaine had gone to the cabin the night before to stock up the fridge and cupboards with food he took his own things along with his guitar, and some special items.

"Just for being so amazing…" Kurt replied, kissing Blaine's nose and walking to the back of the car to get his suitcase.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short one, but I think its more of a filler chapter… Reviews are welcomed, and I'm sorry if I don't update on time for the next few weeks, I went back to college today so I'm going to need to get back into the swin<strong>**g of things… If I get at least 6 reviews on this chapter, I'll upload my Klaine oneshot I've been working on, which is going to be called **_**I Want Your Bite.**_

**x-x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while... College has been tough going back... God I hate getting up early after staying up late! -.-'' hehe...  
>Anyway, here's the next chapter... Hope you enjoy... =)<br>x-x**

* * *

><p>After packing their things away, Kurt headed out to the swings with Blaine following behind him with a couple of glasses of icy cold water. Blaine placed them on the table and smiled as he saw Kurt start to swing but not getting very high. He walked round to the back of the swing and watched again.<p>

"Need a push?" he asked. Kurt turned his head a little.

"Sure… But not too high okay?" he replied. Blaine grabbed the base of the swing, pulled back and pushed forward letting Kurt flow on the apparatus. He continued pushing until he heard Kurt give out a small gasp.

"Too high Blaine!" Kurt screamed, Blaine grabbed at the chains to bring the swing to a stop and Kurt fell forward, gasping for breath. Blaine knelt in front of him, pulling his chin up to make Kurt look at him. His heart almost broke to see that Kurt's eyes were filling with tears. Blaine sat against the frame of the swing and pulled Kurt onto his lap, cradling him like a child, waiting for Kurt to speak first.

"Sorry… I fell off when I was going really high as a kid… it was also the last thing me and my mom did together before she died…" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck, sniffing occasionally.

"You don't need to apologize Kurt… I shouldn't have pushed the swing so much…" Blaine replied, softly stroking Kurt's hair as the younger boy wound his arms a little tighter around Blaine's neck.

"Why don't we go inside and decide what to have for dinner?" Blaine suggested, only to have Kurt shake his head.

"Can we stay here a bit longer? It's been a while since we just cuddled like this." Blaine murmured a _'Sure' _back to the younger boy as they both let out a content sigh. They sit there; leaning against the swing frame basking in the sun's warmth for at least ten more minutes before Kurt slowly got up and pulled Blaine back into the house with him.

* * *

><p>Blaine made dinner even through Kurt insisting that he wanted to make it.<p>

"This weekend is about me making a fuss of you for a change Kurt… Please just let me…" Blaine said as he started to get out the ingredients for their dinner, pouring Kurt a glass of wine and handing it to him. Kurt smiled and took a sip, letting the smooth liquid slid down his throat, leaving a small burning feeling as it went.

Kurt was halfway through his second glass when they had finished their meal. Blaine had made with mash potato, asparagus and pepper corn sauce and Kurt thought it was delectable. The pair sat and watched _Hancock_ which Blaine had picked because it was one of Kurt's favorite movies with a huge bowl of popcorn and more wine. Just as the movie ended, Kurt's phone started to ring with his dad's ID flashing up, he answered it, taking it into the kitchen. Blaine overheard parts of the conversation.

"Dad, I told you I would text you… I didn't think you meant today!... We've just watched a movie tonight why?... Dad! You really think that me and Blaine would do that when his parents are here?... Yes we're sharing a room, it's what boyfriends do… I know, I know… Trust me to know when I'm ready dad… love you too bye…" he ended the call and walked back into the living room sighing. Blaine had gotten up and was playing with the stereo player, putting in a couple of CD's.

"Your dad okay?" he asked, hearing Kurt flop down on the sofa.

"He thinks we're going to have sex with your parents here…" Blaine turned and raised an eyebrow.

"But my parents aren't here Kurt…" he replied smiling slightly.

"I know… but dad doesn't." Kurt said returning Blaine's smile. Blaine lay on the sofa and placed his head on Kurt's lap, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes as the stereo played through the songs. Kurt's face turned into recognition.

"Is this…?" he asked not taking his eyes off Blaine, who smiled again and nodded.

"Every song we sung together in the Warblers, I thought we could reminisce…"

"How did you get them though? I never recorded anything." Kurt asked sounding confused.

"Wes makes sure that there are secret microphones placed around the council room. He says it helps him pick out any notes that are flat or sharp." Blaine explained just as Kurt's rendition of _Blackbird_ came through the speakers. Kurt looked up at the speaker and then back down at Blaine, who had the same look on his face as when he first heard the counter tenor sing it. Kurt leant down and softly kissed him, silent happy tears sliding from his eyes. Blaine placed a hand on the side of his face, wiping them away. They slowly kissed for a few mintues before pulling apart and silently agreeing that it was time for bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first to wake the next morning, opening his eyes to see Blaine's sleeping form next to him. He smiled as gentle snores left the older boy. Kurt admired the small amount of stubble that he had grown due to not having to shave off for the Warblers. Kurt decided that he loved the feel of the small hairs scratching against him when he kissed Blaine. The younger boy slipped out bed and padded into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for himself and his boyfriend, nothing fancy, just a few slices of toast and jam. Just as he was about to pour the coffee he felt and pair of arms slid around his waist. Kurt jumped slightly but relaxed into the embrace.<p>

"You didn't have to do this…" Blaine said, his voice still filled with sleepiness, Kurt's heart fluttered at the sound. He turned round, not moving Blaine's arms and put his own arms around Blaine's neck.

"I know… But I figured it's the least I could do since your spoiling me this weekend…" Kurt replied leaning down and placing a small kiss on Blaine's lips. They both smiled into the kiss but broke away to eat their toast and drink their coffee. When they finished, they say staring into each others eyes until Blaine broke the silence.

"I thought we could go for a swim today…" he broke the eye contact to look at the clear water outside before looking back at Kurt to see him nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – I know that in episode 2 of Season 3, it's revealed that Blaine's actually younger(?) but I like the idea of Blaine being older but shorter =)<br>****Review as always please...  
>x-x<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**x-x OMG! I'm so uuber sorry for not posting in ages! I've had extreme writers block for this chapter... and I hope that this kinda makes up for it... College has so super busy aswell, so that's also another reason for me not writing...  
><strong>**But anyway, just so you know, I don't own Kurt or Blaine... If I did they would've already had multiple make out sessions ;P Enjoy! x-x**

* * *

><p>They both cleared away their things and went into the bedroom to change into their swimming shorts. Blaine watched Kurt strip off his shirt, joggers and underwear with a slight blush on his face as if they'd never seen each other naked before. Blaine rooted himself to the spot to stop himself from making his way over to Kurt and turning all his plans to mush. Kurt slowly pulled his light blue swimming shorts over his slender hips before looking up at Blaine who smiled at him.<p>

"They match your eyes perfectly…." He said softly, still trying to prove to himself that he had self control which was proving difficult as Kurt smiled coyly at him.

"I know. That's why I bought them for this weekend…" Blaine wanted to look shocked but instead he just returned Kurt's smile.

Kurt watched as Blaine stripped infront of him, almost teasing him. The way the shorter boy peeled off his shirt revealing that olive skin of his to Kurt. They never broke eye contact even as Blaine pulled on his black shorts. They stood staring at each other, the sexual tension filling the air was obvious to both boys but neither acknowledged it.

"Shall we?" Blaine's voice croaked as he gestured for Kurt to go first. Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice. They made their way down a small gravel path hand in hand, skin hot on contact. Kurt looked back at Blaine nervously as they reached the water's edge. Blaine smiled and brought Kurt's hand to his mouth, kissing it softly, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's. Kurt blushed again and tore his eyes away from Blaine's mouth to walk into the water. He shivered as the water was warm against his skin but cool against the warmth of the sun. He waded in until the water was halfway up his torso and looked up at Blaine, telling him with his eyes to join him. Blaine smiled as he waded towards his boyfriend.

"You look so beautiful in the sun…" Kurt blushed and smiled, watching as his boyfriend got closer and closer until they were as close as humanely possible without actually touching. Blaine reached up and moved a piece of hair that had fallen into Kurt's face behind his ear before cupping his cheek and leaning up to place a soft kiss to his lips.

They were both trying to control themselves, not wanting to give in to the tension between them. Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck and pulled him close so that their chests were touching. Blaine groaned softly into the kiss and Kurt took a chance to push his tongue forward into Blaine's mouth, tasting the other muscle before pulling his head back and swimming away from Blaine, smiling. They spent the next half an hour swimming and splashing around in between short make out sessions before reluctantly heading back up to the cabin.

Kurt padded into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of fluffy white towels and wrapped one round his waist when he heard the sound of a guitar. He walked back into the bedroom to see Blaine sat on the end of the bed with his guitar on his lap, getting slightly wet from the water still running off Blaine's body.

**x-x This is where you might wanna go and youtube the song… It's by Charlie Puth and it's called Loving You This Afternoon x-x**

Their eyes met for a spilt second before Blaine started singing.

'_Boy I'm loving you this afternoon,_

_Loving __you __this __afternoon__' _Blaine started, plucking at the guitar strings.

'_You, only you, have the cutest face I ever seen by far,_

_But you just don't know, you don't know how amazing you are, _

_There's nowhere to go, no people to see,_

_Lets both get lost in between the sheets,_

_You're the only boy I know who shines, brighter than the moon,_

_Hit __those __lights __cause __I__'__m __loving __you __this __afternoon__'_ Kurt's eyes began to water at the sweetness of the song but his cheeks were starting the blush as he thought of the double meaning to it.

'_Boy I'm loving you this afternoon,_

_I'm so captivated by you,_

_I see you, with your long hot legs that seem to go for miles,_

_And I, I don't mind staying here as long as you come back for a while,_

_There's nowhere to go, no people to see,_

_So let's just lost in between the sheets,_

_And __those __jeans __you __have __on __look __so __good __too,__' _Blaine smirked up at Kurt.

'_This floor can hold them for now cause when the clock strikes twelve,_

_Boy I'm loving you this afternoon,_

_Ooh ooh,_

_Boy I'm loving you this afternoon,_

_I'm so captivated by you,_

_Ohh __ohh__'_ Blaine stood with the guitar and made his way towards Kurt, stopping when he was in front of Kurt.

'_I don't need no fame or fortune,_

_Cause that shh goes all to your head,_

_So I'm just fine, no I'm just fine,_

_Cause __he__'__s __dreaming __with __me __instead__'_ Kurt found it hard not to take the guitar out of Blaine's hands and attack him at this note.

'_Your eyes shining bright,_

_When that beam of light comes through,_

_Mmm mmm,_

_Lets do it all again,_

_Lemme love you this afternoon,_

_Ooh,_

_Boy I'm loving you this afternoon,_

_I'm so captivated by you,_

_Ooh ohh,_

_Boy I'm loving you his afternoon,_

_I'm so captivated by you,_

_I'm so captivated by you,_

_That's why I'm loving you this afternoon'_

The tears were falling fast down Kurt's cheeks as Blaine played the notes and set the guitar down on its stand. Blaine looked back up at Kurt expectantly.

"Did you like it?" he asked, hope shining through his eyes. Kurt could only nod and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him hard. Blaine groaned into the kiss and moved his lips against Kurt's with intensity. Blaine broke the kiss and looked into Kurt's lust clouded eyes and starting trailing butterfly kisses down Kurt's neck, leading to his torso. The shorter boy took one his nipples and sucked on gently before grazing his teeth against it. Kurt's hands flew up to tangle themselves in Blaine's hair as he mewled. Blaine moved over and repeated his actions on the other nipple before kissing down to Kurt's navel before looking up. Kurt was looking down at him, panting and glassy eyed. Blaine went to move the towel but was stopped when Kurt pulled him back up.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, trailing a hand down the side of his boyfriend's face.

"Make love to me…" Kurt said in a tone just above a whisper. Blaine almost jumped for joy at his boyfriend's words but held it back as he nodded, took Kurt's hand and led him to the bed.

Kurt lay down on the bed, Blaine quickly straddling him. The curly haired boy hovered over Kurt, looking deep into his eyes, looking for any signs of doubts. Not seeing any, he smiled, leant down and kissed him. Kurt grinned into the kiss as he felt Blaine's arousal rubbing against his through the towel he still had round his waist. He lifted his hips slightly, causing Blaine to break the kiss and give out a small gasp. He took the hint and untied the towel and pulled it off, throwing in on the floor.

Now that they were completely naked, Blaine started to slowly grind against Kurt, earning small mewls from the younger boy. Kurt pulled Blaine down and kissed him hard, making the curly haired boy take a sharp gasp. Without breaking the kiss, Blaine reached into the bedside cabinet fumbling for the lube and a condom that he had hidden in there when he'd come to stock up the fridge and cupboards. He opened his eyes to see bright blue ones looking back at him as he broke the kiss, he could see that Kurt was nervous.

"We don't have to go all the way today Kurt… If you want to stop at any point, just say so okay?" Blaine said softly, kissing his cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and nodded.

"I want this Blaine… just… go slowly?" Kurt asked opening his eyes once more, seeing nothing but pure devotion in Blaine's eyes. The older boy smiled and nodded.

"Of course…" Blaine uncapped the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers before rubbing them together to warm it up. Blaine traced his fingers around Kurt's hole, feeling it twitch under the foreign feeling.

"I need you to just stay relaxed for me Kurt okay?" Kurt watched Blaine entranced but managed to nod before screwing up his face in discomfort and slight pain as Blaine pushed in a finger.

Blaine pushed until a full finger was in Kurt. The younger boy sighed at the strange feeling. When Blaine thought Kurt was ready, he pulled his finger out and pushed back in. Kurt gasped at the sensation. After pumping a few times, Blaine slowly added another finger, swooping down to kiss Kurt, swallowing any sounds of pain he was making. He crooked his fingers and those sounds turned into moans. Blaine smiled into the kiss… he'd found it. The curly haired boy was so nervous that he wasn't going to be able to find Kurt's prostate that he almost considered calling the whole thing off but when he pulled back to see Kurt writhing underneath him, he was so glad that he didn't.

"Can I add another?" Blaine asked softly, kissing Kurt's neck. The brunette boy let out a small whimper and Blaine took that as a yes as he pushed in a third finger into Kurt's entrance. Kurt hissed at the burning sensation before Blaine crooked his fingers just right and hit his prostate again.

Moving his fingers in and out of Kurt, Blaine started to bite and lick the side of Kurt's neck, smirking at the whimpers and breathy moans that were leaving his lover's lips.

"Blaine… _Please!_" Kurt whispered. Blaine understood and withdrew his fingers before grabbing the condom, ripping the wrapper off using his teeth before rolling it onto his hard length.

"Are you defiantly sure you want this Kurt?" Blaine asked, positioning himself at Kurt's entrance. Kurt stared deep into Blaine's eyes and nodded. Blaine slowly pushed forward and watched Kurt's face screw up in pain. His cock was a lot bigger than his fingers. Blaine pushed until he was in Kurt completely and waited until he was adjusted.

"God _Kurt!_" the curly haired boy moaned into Kurt's neck.

"Your so tight…"

"Move Blaine…" Kurt whined as Blaine pulled out and pushed all the way back in again and again, moaning loudly. Kurt's eyes almost bugged out of his head at the friction and his mouth gaped open, short pants coming out. Both of them were moaning and panting loudly and Blaine was suddenly really glad that his parents weren't with them. There was no way that they could be quiet. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and moaned even louder as Blaine's dick went even deeper into him. He could feel his stomach starting to coil.

"Blaine…" he panted and Blaine seemed to know what he was saying as he started to thrust even faster feeling his own orgasm approaching. He could hear his name spilling from Kurt's lips as if it were a mantra as both boys reached the point of oblivion. Lights flashed in front of Kurt's eyes as he came over his stomach. Kurt's muscles clenched down around Blaine's cock which sent him over the edge.

Blaine pulled out, moaning at the feeling, Kurt whining at the loss of being filled. He rolled off the condom and threw it in the bin before laying back down next to Kurt.

"Oh my god!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed as they were catching their breath. Blaine looked over at him, a worried look etched on his face.

"What's wrong Kurt? You don't regret anything do you? I'm so sorry if I pushed you to far, please don't hate me…" Blaine quickly said but Kurt burst into laughter to Blaine's surprise.

"I wasn't saying 'oh my god' because of that… I was saying it because that was amazing" Kurt said, noticing Blaine's expression. He curled into Blaine's chest as Blaine wrapped an arm around him.

"I love you Blaine…" he mumbled, sleep taking over him.

"I love you too Kurt…" Blaine replied, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

The pair lay in bliss as they fall to sleep as the rest of the world enjoyed a warm bright afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>x-x Did I do okay? Please, review... It helps my writer's block to know that someone actually wants to read it... =) x-x<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, sorry it's been so long... Just soooo much writer's block with this at the minute so this chapter might be really crap... I know how I want it to end but it's just getting there I'm struggling with... :(  
>But anyway, in this The Bully Whips don't exist.<strong>

* * *

><p>After the weekend at the cabin, Kurt and Blaine were closer than ever. Burt and Carol had noticed that they seemed to move completely in sync as if one person. Even Finn had commented at how much more comfortable they were with each other.<p>

One evening as dinner was coming to an end in the Hummel-Hudson home with Blaine, Kurt had an announcement.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought and although I cannot thank you two enough" he looked at his father and Carol before continuing.

"But, I can't let you keep paying for my tuition at Dalton so I'm transferring back to McKinley." Blaine's face dropped at this news. If Kurt went back to McKinley, they'd never see each other, he'd be in danger… Kurt seemed to notice the mood shift.

"I know that there's going to be some friction going back with the whole 'Karovsky' thing but, if I don't go back then this family is going to dive into debt and it will be my fault. None of you can change my mind about this. Excuse me." Kurt finished his speech and left the table, walking up to his room leaving everyone else shocked for words. Blaine looked over at Burt.

"I'll go and see if he's okay." He said before standing. As he left the kitchen, he heard Burt call after him.

"You won't change his mind kiddo!"

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and heard a quiet '_come in_'. He opened the door to see Kurt laying on his bed with his back to the door. Blaine could tell he was crying because he could see his body shaking as Kurt tried to hold it in.

"Kurt…" the older boy crawled towards him on the bed before putting a hand on his shoulder, making him turn slightly to look at Blaine.

His eyes were red and starting to puff.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Blaine asked, turning him over more so that Kurt was curled into him.

"I thought you'd hate me cause' I'm transferring back…" Kurt sniffed.

"Why would I hate you because you don't want to bankrupt your family? I think it's pretty noble of you, especially considering everything you've gone through there. I'll always love you Kurt… Nothing and no one is ever going to change that." Blaine said truthfully, whispering the last part while stroking Kurt's hair as he knew it always seemed to calm the younger boy down.

Kurt looked up and smiled through his tears at his boyfriend. Blaine returned the smile and leant down to kiss Kurt on the nose which made the taller boy giggle.

Neither had realised that the door was still open and that Burt, Carol and Finn had witnessed the entire scene. They had all rushed upstairs as quietly as they could after Blaine left the room.

Kurt woke up the next day, still nestled into Blaine's chest and with them both still in their clothes from the day before. As Kurt came to his senses properly, he heard a quiet moan leave Blaine's lips that sounded an awful lot like his name. He peeked up his boyfriend to see that his eyes were still closed but he was panting gently. Kurt let his eyes travel down Blaine's body and he let out a small gasp when he saw the bulge in Blaine's jeans.

Kurt let his surprised look turn into a smirk as he trailed his hand from Blaine's chest to the front of his jeans, cupping him gently. Blaine let out a small whine. Kurt slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, opening them as much as he could without actually removing them. Kurt slid out of Blaine's arms as he started stroking his member, slowly moving down so he was eye level with Blaine's cock.

Kurt poked his tongue out and gave a small kitten like licks to the tip pleased to hear that Blaine's breathing had quickened once more.

As he closed his mouth around the tip and sucked gently he heard Blaine gasp his name, sounding less sleepy. Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring down at him, wide eyed and panting. Kurt took the opportunity to sink his mouth onto his boyfriend's cock. Blaine bit his lip and threaded his hands through Kurt's hair, pulling gently, making Kurt hum in pleasure. Blaine bit his lip harder, knowing that at least one other person was in the house and he wasn't going to chance releasing his moans in case that other person was Burt.

Kurt hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, tracing the underneath of Blaine's cock with his tongue. He felt Blaine give another tug on his hair as if to pull him off but Kurt knew that it was just a warning that he was close. Kurt doubled his efforts and soon had Blaine silent screaming his name and felt his boyfriend's come hitting his tongue. He swallowed Blaine's essence and smiled up at him, head on the pillow, chest heaving and completely blissed out. He loved it when Blaine was like this. He tucked Blaine back into his jeans and crawled back up to cuddle into his side. The curly haired boy wrapped his arms around Kurt and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of Kurt's shampoo.

Just as the pair was drifting off the sleep once more there was a knock on the door. Carol opened the door slightly and smiled at the sight.

"Morning boys. It's nearly midday, I thought you could go and hang with your glee club today. Finn's already organizing it so get up and get ready."

Kurt lifted his head and smiled at his step-mother to signal that he was awake and started to gently shake him awake too.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's uber short, and once again I apologize... if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen, please PM me... I will be forever in your debt and of course I'd credit you at the beginning and end of the chapter...<br>Review please!**

**x-x **


	15. Chapter 15

**This ones longer than the last one... I now know kinda what I want to happen between now and the ending =) Enjoy  
>x-x<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn had organized a friendly football game between the guys and invited the girls so they could cheer on the guys and have a gossip. Kurt sat with the girls on a giant blanket, leaning against a tree, trying to listen to the conversation but kept zoning in and out when Blaine caught his eye when running up and down the park field.<p>

"Yo lady face!" Kurt snapped out of his trance and looked expectantly at Santana.

"You zoned out looking at hobbit boy… Have you done the nasty yet?"

"Don't answer that Kurt… She's just gonna spread it." Rachael piped up.

"Thank you Rachael but I can speak for myself. If you must know, yes... Blaine and I have 'done the nasty' as you put it. It was beautiful and romantic and just…" Kurt trailed off as he relived his memories.

"Kurt, your boyfriend wants you…" Quinn said interrupting his thoughts. The two boys' eyes met and Blaine blew Kurt a kiss which he reached to grab and put to his own lips.

"Awww…" the girl chorused at the pairs action. Rachael sighed next to Kurt.

"What's up Rachael?" she looked up at him.

"I just wish Finn and I had a relationship like you and Blaine do… I mean, he never blows me kisses or anything like that…"

"It's just cause Finn isn't that kinda guy Rach… he loves you unconditionally though. Everyone can see that." Kurt replied looking back over to where his boyfriend had just tackled his stepbrother to the ground. He let his mind wander as the girls continued to gossip.

_***In Kurt's Mind***_

_Kurt was sat in his and Blaine's shared apartment setting the table for a family dinner. His own parents and brother were coming along with Blaine's parents and brother, this would be the first time that they would all meet and Kurt was praying that they were going to get along. _

_Burt, Carole and Finn were the first to arrive, bringing a bottle of red wine and some beers to be drunk with dinner. Finn revealed a bunch of flowers, giving them to Kurt mumbling something about them being Carole's idea. _

_Blaine came in followed by his parents, Michael and Sarah with his big brother Lee in tow. They too had brought wine and beer for dinner. __Kurt and Blaine were happy that the Andersons had come to accept them and be a part of their lives rather than shunning them. __Dinner went without a hitch and both families were getting on like a house on fire. As Kurt went to get dessert, he gave Blaine a knowing look. _

"_When Kurt gets back, we have an announcement we would like to make." Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend as he went into the kitchen._

_When Kurt came back and had set down multiple bowls of home made apple pie and ice cream, Carole had noticed a ring on Kurt's finger but didn't say anything. Kurt caught her looking and nodded gently at her. She grinned and held Burt's hand. _

"_Well, what's this announcement then kids?" Michael said. _

"_Can I just say that I'm so happy that everyone is getting on like a big family. And the reason I'm so happy is not just because that it makes life a lot easier for Blaine and I but the fact is, you are going to be family." Kurt raised his left hand and wiggled his fingers. _

"_Blaine and I are engaged." Sarah and Carole both got up instantly and hugged Kurt, looking at the ring. It was a simple white gold band with a small gem in the centre. Kurt took it off to let them have a closer look and smiled when they saw the inscription on the inside. 'Teenage Dream'. _

_Burt and Michael were the next to get up, giving Blaine a handshake and congratulating him. When Burt's handshake was nearly over, Burt suddenly pulled Blaine into a hug. _

"_Welcome officially to the family kiddo." When he pulled away he saw Blaine had tears in his eyes. Finn and Lee had pounced on Kurt and Blaine giving them both brotherly advice. They moved away from Kurt when Michael walked towards him and gave him a handshake and smiled at him. Really smiled at him.  
>"Take care of him." Kurt looked up at him with tears in his eyes and smiled back, shaking his hand.<em>

"_I will."_

"Kurt! Wake up…" Kurt registered that he was being gently shaken. He opened his eyes to see a blurry figure infront of him. He blinked a few times to focus his vision to see a sweaty Blaine. Kurt smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss, which Blaine returned. When they pulled apart, Kurt realised that everyone had gone.

"They've all gone home. Rachael told me not to wake you for awhile. She said you looked like you were having a good dream." Blaine said extending his arm to help Kurt up. They rolled up the mat that the girls were sitting on as Kurt had brought it in the first place and started to walk back to Kurt's house. Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's as they started walking.

"So, Santana said that you kept staring at me playing?" Blaine asked, chuckling as his boyfriend reddened slightly.

"I'm not allowed to openly oggle at my boyfriend now?" Kurt asked mocking hurt. He went to pull his hand away from Blaine's but Blaine just tightened his grip and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"I shouldn't have to see that shit man!" a voice called. Kurt froze. Karovsky…

Blaine pulled Kurt behind him slightly, not letting go of his hand.

"What do you want Karovsky?" he asked, trying to stop his voice from wavering.

"If you must know _queer_, I was on my way to Azimio's." Blaine felt Kurt flinch at the word Karovsky used.

"Take that back." Blaine said.

"Take what back…? _Queer…_" Kurt felt Blaine's hand tighten around his and then let go. Blaine walked towards the larger boy and stood directly in front of him.

"_Take… It… Back… NOW!" _Blaine shoved Karovsky back. The younger boy shoved back, but Blaine fought back and swung a punch which Karovsky was too slow to dodge. It hit him square in the jaw and the force knocked him to the ground. Blaine jumped on him and started landing blow after blow into the jocks body and it was only when he registered Kurt trying to pull him off did he let up. The jock got up and ran in the direction he'd come from.

Kurt hugged Blaine from behind to try and calm him down. The curly haired boy was shaking from the adrenaline of pounding on the bully.

"Kurt…" his voice came out hoarse.

"Kurt, get away from me…" Kurt tensed at his words.

"Blaine?"

"Please Kurt… I know what I'm like when I'm feeling like this. I don't want you to get hurt." Kurt let go of Blaine and took a few paces back. The younger boy stood and watched the shaking boy in front of him, fighting every urge to go and comfort him. "Stay here. I won't be long." Blaine started to walk forward. His walk broke into a run and Kurt watched as he ran down the path and around a corner. He heard grunts of anger and pain. Kurt could only think that that Blaine was punching a tree to vent his anger. Kurt sat against a nearby tree and closed his eyes, realizing that he'd been crying.

He thought that his and Blaine's relationship was stronger than this. He thought that Blaine knew he didn't care what he did aslong as they did it together. '_Why does Blaine hide this side of himself?' _Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt had got his thoughts together by the time that Blaine rounded the corner again, panting from lack of oxygen and with his knuckles bleeding from hitting the wood so hard. Kurt stood, unsure how calm Blaine was feeling.

"I'm okay now Kurt. I'm sorry if I scared you… I just couldn't stand and listen to him call us that word… I couldn't listen to him call _you _that word. I should get my stuff from yours and just go home." Blaine had turned to start walking towards Kurt's again.

"I want to meet your parents…" Kurt piped up. Blaine stopped turned.

"Huh?" Kurt nodded.

"I want to meet your parents. I've never met them. I want to." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"I… er… I don't think their in town."

"Why do you do this Blaine?" Kurt asked, feeling the tears coming once more.

"Do what?"

"Everytime I say I want to meet your parents, you say their not in town, or their not well or some fucking excuse!" Kurt raised his voice at his boyfriend for the first time and it shocked them both. He shrank back to himself.

"I thought when you were in love, you share every part of each others lives. You've seen every part of mine and yet I've hardly seen yours. I just don't think it's fair…" Kurt looked down and brought a hand up to wipe a tear that had escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry Kurt…" Blaine said walking towards the boy and taking a hand in his.

"Come over tonight?" Blaine asked the boy. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend with an uncertain look in his eye but nodded.

The pair walked the rest of the way back to Kurt's in silence. Blaine grabbed his bag and waited for Kurt to pack some things as he thought of how to not tell his father that Kurt was his boyfriend while still protecting Kurt. This was going to be a hard couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Dislike? Please review... makes me think I'm doing this for a reason then... =)<strong>

**x-x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you like this... I thought it was about time that the Anderson's were introduced... I have plans for them =) x-x**

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Anderson house hold, Blaine realised that his father was not home from work yet and his mother was in the kitchen. He thought it wise to introduce Kurt to his mother first, although he'd rather not have Kurt anywhere near his father.<p>

They rounded the corner of the kitchen to see Blaine's mother dancing around the room while making dinner. Blaine cleared his throat, which made her jump.

"Blaine! Dear, you should've called out when you came in." she said, straightening out her blouse. She looked over at Kurt.

"You must be Kurt?" she walked over and reached out her hand to shake Kurt's, which he obliged.

"Yes. Thank you for having me over Mrs. Anderson."

"Please… Call me Sarah. Mrs. Anderson makes me sound so old." She replied, smiling so genuinely that it made her light brown eyes shimmer. Kurt smiled back and looked over at Blaine, who was pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"Mom, we're going to hang out upstairs okay?"

"Okay sweetie… I'll call you when dinner is ready." Blaine smiled at his mother and went to go upstairs but stopped.

"One sec Kurt, I forgot something. Go upstairs, it's the room on the far left." Blaine said, placing the glasses down on a nearby table and walked back into the kitchen. Kurt heard whispering and walked back down a few steps to hear what Blaine and Sarah were saying.

"Mom, please don't tell dad that Kurt's my boyfriend. Just say that he's a friend please… I don't want dad knowing." Blaine pleaded with his mother. Kurt heard his mother make a sound of agreement and his breath caught in his throat.

Kurt quickly made his way up to Blaine's room, once there he saw that it was covered in football posters and a few posters of half naked women. Blaine entered the room and saw what Kurt was looking at.

"My father put them up. If it was up to me, I'd have a dozen Zefron posters…" Blaine chuckled and placed the glasses down.

"What did you forget?"

"Huh?"

"Downstairs… you said you forgot something… what was it?" Kurt looked Blaine square in the face and saw Blaine gulp.

"I was just making sure that we had the sorta coffee you like. If we didn't, I would've gone out and got some instead of waiting till we made some and then going out." Blaine replied smoothly. Kurt looked away and sat on Blaine's bed, willing the tears that were brimming his eyes not to fall.  
>Blaine put the radio on so that it wasn't silent in the room and lay down on his bed, biting his lip, thinking of what he was going to say to his dad about Kurt.<p>

"Are you okay Kurt? You seem a little quiet…" Blaine asked, still staring at his ceiling. A sniffle came as a response.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Kurt croaked out. Blaine sat up and stared at the back of Kurt's head in disbelief.

"What makes you say that?"

"I heard you talking to your mom. 'Just tell dad that we're friends'? You always say that you want to impress your dad, so what? I'm not good enough for him?"

"Kurt you don't understand-"

"Damn straight I don't understand! One minute you'd risk your life to protect me and the next I'm not good enough for your family… I bet that's the real reason you didn't want me to meet them… you are ashamed to have a boyfriend like me... just admit it!"

Blaine didn't respond, he just stood, walked round the bed to where Kurt was sitting and knelt infront of him before taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"Kurt… I could never be ashamed of you… I love you with every fiber of my being… I just…" Blaine sighed and raised one of Kurt's hands to his lips.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Kurt looked confused.

"My dad's a homophobe Kurt. The only reason we got the cabin a few weeks ago was because he thought I was going to have a lad's weekend with David and Wes. That's why I didn't want you to meet them. My mom's okay with it. Well, when she's alone. When dad's around she doesn't tend to say much." Blaine didn't even realize he was crying until Kurt wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" Kurt smiled sadly down at Blaine. Blaine slowly started to lean up to kiss Kurt but there was a loud knock on the door. Both boys jumped apart.

"Blaine… your mother told me that a friend of yours is staying the night." A tall man walked into the room. Kurt could see where Blaine got his looks from. His father had shorter hair than him but Kurt could see a small curl to it and the blue eyed boy could see that Blaine's father had the same eyes. The only difference was that Kurt could see that hate in Blaine's dad's eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration in Blaine's.

"I'm Michael, Blaine's father. I'm sure you've already met my wife Sarah." He said in a clearly domineering voice. Kurt nodded meekly and him, but stood and extended his hand.

"I'm Kurt. I'm Blaine's bo-I'm a friend… I was new to Dalton."

"Was?"

"My parents can't really afford the tuition there so I'll be transferring back to my old school." Kurt said trying not to think about the fact that he nearly introduced himself to Blaine's homophobic father as his boyfriend. Michael thought nothing of it and shook Kurt's hand. When he let go he looked at Blaine.

"Your mother said that dinner is ready." Blaine nodded.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute." Michael gave one last look at Kurt and left the room.

Kurt let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"He's so scary…" he whispered, just incase Michael was outside the door.

"Now you see why we're doing what we are… I'm sorry Kurt. I just can't let you get hurt if he finds out."

"I understand Blaine. Let's go before he starts to get suspicious."

"Kurt… just remember one thing?" Blaine asked, making Kurt look at him. He leant in and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips. The kiss may have been short but Blaine poured every emotion into it making both boys breathless as they pulled away.

"I love you." Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, grabbing the curly haired boys' hand, giving it a squeeze before letting go when they heard Sarah calling for them.

"No one can touch us Blaine… I want you to remember that" Kurt whispered as they exited Blaine's room with a smile playing on his lips.

Dinner was pretty uneventful as Michael had taken his to eat in his study. His excuse had been that he still had work to do but Sarah and Blaine both knew that if Michael had certain things he had to do, he did them in office hours.  
>After they had eaten, Kurt and Blaine helped Sarah with the dishes and returned to Blaine's bedroom. To keep up the pretense that they were just friends, Blaine had to set up the air mattress for Kurt to sleep on, although they both sat on Blaine's bed and watched a couple of Disney movies before settling down for bed.<p>

Kurt went into the small bathroom that was connected to Blaine's room to change into his PJ's. He was so glad he didn't have to go to the main bathroom to change because he would've had to walk past Michael's study and Kurt just felt a chill when he went near Blaine's father. Kurt did desperately want Michael to know that he was with Blaine and approve but knew that it was best not to say anything. At least, not yet.  
>Kurt returned to Blaine's room to see that Blaine was falling asleep on the air mattress. He opened his eyes just enough to see Kurt standing at the door.<p>

"You take my bed. I'm used to sleeping on beds like this. I don't want you to hurt your back because of it." Blaine mumbled sleepily. Kurt smiled, almost tearfully at the sweetness of the gesture and nodded. Turning the light off and sliding into the curly haired boy's bed, lying as close to him as possible without actually falling out the bed. Blaine reached out his hand to find Kurt's. With their hands entwined, they both felt right once more. They whispered their 'I love you's' to each other before smiling and closing their eyes. Kurt took a deep breath and felt his insides go all fuzzy as he took in so much of his boyfriends scent. He whispered once more to Blaine.

"I love you so much" Kurt knew that he'd fallen into a slumber with a smile on his face and squeezed his hand before doing the same.

That night, even though Kurt was surrounded by his boyfriend, he had nightmares for the first time since his mom died.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Reviews please...<strong>

**Oh and can anyone else believe that Glee's not going to be on again for seven weeks! April 12th it comes back over here... -.-'' It sucks! ='( anyway... yea, reviews please =) **

**x-x**


	17. Chapter 17

**So... It's been a little while and for that I'm sorry... This is a little short again but believe in me, I do know where this is going I promise =)**

* * *

><p><em>The pair had finally done it. Moved out to NYC. They had their own place and had part time jobs to pay for bills as well as being in college. <em>

_They were walking around Times Square hand in hand when another hand came down on Blaine's shoulder. They turned to see Michael stood there, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand quickly as he smiled a hello to Michael. _

_He asked to see their apartment, he hadn't seen inside a flat in New York before. Blaine looked back at Kurt who nodded gently. __The pair then carried on walking, weaving in and out of the other people, not sure if they were doing it to get rid of Michael or not. __When they finally got to their place, Michael started to look round, obviously looking for a woman's touch but came up with nothing. _

_When he walked past the spare room, he took a peak inside to see pictures littering the walls. Most of them were of Kurt and Blaine. The one that caught his eye was one of them kissing at Rachael's house party. He took it off the wall and walked calmly to the kitchen where Kurt was making coffee and Blaine was sat on the counter. They were talking in hushed whispers so Michael couldn't hear what they were saying. __The older man cleared his throat to signal he was there. Blaine saw him and jumped off the counter. _

"_So what do you think of the place dad? Kurt did most the decorating but I built the furniture." Blaine said, smiling proudly at his father. _

"_I would say it's nice but then I'd be complementing a couple of fairies." He growled out. Blaine took a step back. He heard Kurt mumble 'the photo's' as Michael pulled out the picture from behind his back and smashed it down onto the kitchen table._

"_Dad! What are you doing!" _

"_You know damn well how I feel about fags Blaine and yet you've chosen to be one!" _

_Michael yelled before he stormed towards Blaine and punched him in the stomach. Kurt tried to get in the way to protect Blaine but Michael was too strong and knocked him to the ground, his head hit the counter on the way down. Kurt watched through blurry vision as his lover fell to the ground and as Michael kicked and punched him yelling that Blaine was no longer his son. The last thing Kurt saw was a knife being pulled from the block on the counter and heard Blaine's gurgled scream as Michael slit his throat. The older man dropped the knife to the floor and walked over to Kurt, picking his head up by his hair. He whispered into Kurt's ear._

"_This is entirely your fault… It's your fault he's dead… You did this…" he dropped Kurt's head and left the apartment without another word. Kurt hadn't even realised that he'd been crying the whole time. He tried calling out for Blaine but his voice just wasn't working. He just continued to cry as his vision got darker and darker. _

"Kurt! Kurt wake up!" Blaine shook the crying boy as he opened his eyes. When Kurt laid his eyes on Blaine he pulled him towards himself.

"Thank god you're okay…" Kurt said, his voice sounded hoarse from crying and shouting in his sleep.

Luckily Blaine's father had already left for work that morning and his mother was out grocery shopping. The curly haired boy let Kurt hold him and stroke his hair until he had calmed down. Kurt quietly said Blaine's name, making the older boy sit up and look at him.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked

"It wasn't a dream. It was the worst nightmare I've ever had." Kurt replied.

"I don't wanna talk about it at this moment." Kurt whispered, trying to wrap his arms around himself, almost trying to make a barrier between Blaine and himself.

"Kurt, don't… Come on, I'll make you breakfast…" Blaine said, reaching for Kurt's hand and tugging it gently. They made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Kurt sat at the breakfast bar and watched Blaine while he busied himself getting ingredients out for homemade smoothies. He also got out a couple of bowls and plates for cereal and toast.

Kurt felt his mouth curl into a small smile as he watched his lover put everything together. He watched in horror as Blaine pressed the blender button.

"Blaine wait the lid!" Blaine's face twisted in remembrance but it was too late. Blended fruit went flying around the kitchen, splashing the counters, the cupboards and almost covering the pair of now laughing boys. Blaine reached and turned it off as Kurt surveyed the damage done.

"We can fix this with some soapy water and cloth. No problem…" he said turning to Blaine who was looking at him lovingly.

"What?" he asked.

"You're smiling again… I love it when you smile…" Blaine said pulling Kurt towards him. The shorter boy leant up and licked the side of Kurt's face getting the smoothie off. Kurt's face scrunched up.

"Your gross…" he said when Blaine had leant back again and was still looking lovingly at the boy.

"You love me for it… shall we clean up and just go get some coffee?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and started filling the bowl in the sink with hot water and washing up liquid.

After about half an hour, there was no smoothie left anywhere in the kitchen. Kurt had even stood on one of the kitchen chairs to clean the small amount that had hit the ceiling. Once the pair had gone upstairs, cleaned themselves and got dressed, they headed off to the Lima Bean.

Once at their destination, Kurt went to a small table in the corner of the shop while Blaine ordered their drinks. While waiting for Blaine, Kurt got his phone out to text Mercedes.

'_Hey Cedes, me and Blaine are at the bean. Wanna meet up later? We can plan our back to school outfits so we don't clash :) __K x' _he pressed the send button and went to put his phone back in his pocket.

"Don't put it away… How are you gonna put my number in it?" Kurt turned round to see a tall brunette smiling a horsy grin at him.

"And why would I want to do that? I have a boyfriend."

"So? What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The stranger waggled his eyebrows at Kurt. Neither of them had seen Blaine approach the table.

"Hey Kurt, who's your friend?" the stranger reached out his hand.

"Hi, I'm…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but my brain wouldn't let me write any more on this chapter… Who do you think the stranger is? :P<strong>

**So, yea… still gotta wait another four weeks and two days till Glee airs again over here, =( **

**But please review because when I see a new review, it makes me go all fuzzy =D **

**x-x **


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter for you... :) Hope you like it. Please review! x-x**

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe. Nice to meet you" Blaine shook his hand after placing his and Kurt's coffee's on the table.<p>

"You too…" Blaine replied. Sebastian removed his hand and let his eyes linger on Kurt once more.

"See you around Kurt" he said with a wicked smile as he walked out of the Lima Bean.

Blaine sat opposite his boyfriend and gave him a questioning look.

"Don't ask… he was hitting on me but I told him I have you" Kurt said letting out a sigh.

"So you didn't know him?"

"Nope…" the two boys sat in silence for the rest of the coffee date until Kurt's phone buzzed with a message from Mercedes saying that she would be there within half an hour to co-ordinate outfits with him. Blaine drove him home and walked him to the door.

"I can't believe we go back to school next week. It's going to be so weird not seeing you everyday…" Kurt said in a mournful tone, pouting his lips. Blaine kissed them quickly, hearing a car pull and knowing it was Mercedes he looked Kurt in the eye.

"We might see each other sooner than you think" and with a quick 'I love you' Blaine walked back to his car stopping only to briefly to say something to Mercedes.

That night after dinner, Kurt and Mercedes were upstairs listening to music while sitting on Kurt's bed in their PJ's.

"I'm serious Cedes. Michael Anderson is one scary man, like 'my dad going on a rampage because Blaine did something' kinda scary. I don't know how Blaine does it." Mercedes nodded.

"Not to be rude but can we not talk about things that depress us? Cause' I'm here to have fun." She said with a smile which Kurt returned.

"Yea, sure. Sorry. I guess I have a tendency to talk about Blaine a lot don't I?" Mercedes just gave him a look that screamed 'hell yes' which lasted for about 5 seconds before they both burst out in laughter. They started talking about outfits they wanted to wear for when Kurt came back to McKinley and so a shopping trip was planned for the next day.

"Do you think Karovsky's gonna start again?" she asked, worry laced in her voice. Kurt sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know. I hope that he doesn't of course but, I guess he if starts again I'll just have to keep reporting it." He replied tweaking his mouth up one side. "Dad's not happy about me going back, neither is Blaine. God I'm gonna miss him so much not seeing him all the time. He's become such a constant figure in my life you know? Sorry, I'm talking about him again, I'll hush." he continued, not seeing the grin on Mercedes' face.

The rest of the night was spent talking about fashion and music and funny videos they'd seen on Youtube, before they knew it, they were falling asleep with Kurt's lamp and laptop still on.

When they woke in the morning, they had a quick breakfast and headed out to the mall to do some shopping. By midday, Mercedes had bought a pair of sleek dark blue pumps, a dress in a similar colour and some new black leggings. She had a black jacket at home that would complete this look. Kurt had bought a pair of new skinny jeans, a long sleeved white top and a navy shirt to go over the top. The shirt would be worn open of course. They pair got to the food court and sat down, putting all their bags underneath the table before going one by one to get their food.  
>The taller of the two got a slice of pizza with a salad while Mercedes got a chicken burger with salad and both had diet cokes to drink. Half way through the meal Kurt saw someone.<p>

"Oh crap, not him…" Mercedes looked around to see a tall brunette guy walking towards them.

"Hey Kurt… where's your boyfriend? Don't tell me you guys broke up already? I'm available you know." Kurt stared at Sebastian.

"Blaine and I are still together thank you very much. Now would you leave, your spoiling my appetite."

"I could help you work it back up if you like." Sebastian replied.

"Hell to the no, you did not just offer yourself to my boy. Get some respect, he has someone! Now get your most likely diseased ass away from us before I call my friend."

"Oh yea, what's your friend gonna do?" Sebastian smiled at Mercedes who narrowed her eyes while smiling at him.

"There's only one thing you need to know about her. She's from Lima Heights Adjacent." Sebastian's eyes widened as he gave a final glance at Kurt and stalked away.

"You threatened him with Santana? She'd wanna fuck him more than she would beat the crap out of him" Kurt laughed as he finished off his salad.

Still laughing about recent events they left the mall, their hands full of bags. Once in the car Kurt asked Mercedes a question.

"Please don't kill me for saying this but, Blaine said to me yesterday just when you got to mine that we'd 'see each other sooner than I think'. What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Mercedes suddenly starting holding her stomach.

"Oh, I don't feel well. I think it was the chicken burger. Take me home Kurt." Kurt looked worried and quickly started the engine and drove his best friend home. He helped her to the door and told her to call him when she was feeling better. With a promise that she would, he left to go back home.

Kurt showed Carol what he'd bought and told every one that he was going to spend the rest of the weekend doing homework and design sketches so they were not to disturb him unless it was for dinner.

He did this, in hopes that it would make the rest of the weekend go by quicker than usual, which to his surprise, worked.

It was Sunday night and Kurt was just about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed. He answered it in a sleepy voice.

"_Sorry, did I wake you?"_

"No, I wasn't fully asleep yet"

"_I just wanted to see if you were okay about going back to McKinley tomorrow?"_

"I'm fine. I'll have the New Directions looking out for me anyway"

"_Good. You'll never guess who the newest member of the Warblers is"_

"Harry Potter?"

"_That would be so cool! But no, it's Sebastian. He's actually a pretty nice guy when he's not drooling over you"_

"Blaine Warbler, if I knew any better, I'd say you were jealous that he was flirting with me…"

"_No I'm not jealous… I don't do the whole jealousy thing"_

"Mm-hm…"

"_Okay okay, so I was a little jealous" _

"That's what I *yawn* thought"

"_I'll let you go, just… good luck for tomorrow yea? Call me anytime if you need to" _

"Thank you, I love you"

"_I love you too"_

_**PageBreak_**PageBreak_**PageBreak_**PageBreak_**PageBreak_**PageBreak**_**_**_**_**_**_

Almost as soon as Kurt closed his eyes to sleep, he heard his alarm clock shouting at him to wake up. Kurt cracked open one eye, not believing that he'd slept the whole night already but sure enough, it was 6:30am. He slammed a hand down on his alarm and grudgingly got up and walked towards his bathroom. While he was waiting for the water for his shower to warm up, Kurt brushed his teeth and quickly washed his face over the sink. He looked up back up to the mirror and was horrified at what he saw. He had small bags appearing underneath his eyes and he looked absolutely exhausted. How was he going to get through this day without Blaine to cheer him up.

He jumped in the shower now that the water was warm, the countertenor sighed at the feeling of the water beating down on his pale skin.  
>Kurt closed his eyes and saw Blaine's smile behind his lids. He smiled to himself and slid his hands down his body. He thought about the times that he'd been with Blaine over the past 7 months. All the times that he'd made Blaine scream his name and writhe in ecstasy.<br>Kurt gently washed his body, paying special attention to his hardening cock. He grasped the base and pulled gently until his hand was at the tip. He swiped it with his thumb, causing him to gasp quietly, remembering that his family were most likely still asleep.

He moved his hand a little faster, groaning at the friction he was getting from his hand even though it was well lubed up. With images flashing through his mind fast and sounds replaying, Kurt was quickly approaching his climax. With the last image he saw was Blaine looking at him and whispering 'I love you', Kurt spilled his seed over his hand and slightly on the shower wall. The boy stilled for a moment while he let his body twitch and come down from his high.

'_That may just get me through the day without him'_ Kurt thought as he washed his hair.

The blue eyed boy continued his way through his usual routine of moisturizing, styling his hair and choosing his outfit for the day, something which he missed doing whilst attending Dalton. By 7:40, he was ready and waiting for his step-brother to finish his breakfast while flicking through last week's issue of Vogue.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this and who has reviewed it... You all make me so happy and inspire me to continue writing on here =) <strong>

**Please review... x-x **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!  
>I'm super freaking sorry that I haven't uploaded in forever but I've mega busy, I finally got a job! :) Just store work but hey! I'm getting paid :P<br>So I finally finished this chapter and since it almost Christmas I'm gonna try and do a Christmas!Klaine one shot for you guys to say thank you for all your patience so keep on the lookout for that :) If you wanna give me some ideas for it then leave me a review or PM me and I will try to include as many things as possible... I'm hoping that my writing juices are going to unfreeze now as they have been that way for some time.  
>This chapter kinda plays along with early Season 3 so I hope you like it :)<strong>

**xXx**

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt and Finn got to McKinley most of the students were either in the parking lot, hanging around in the corridors or sitting in the canteen. Kurt had been agitated the whole journey there. He knew Finn had noticed but was glad that he didn't say anything. As the pair were walking into the school, Mercedes, Rachael and Puck joined up with him and his brother, making it seem like they were welcoming him back which they were but Kurt knew that they were also doing it for protection.<p>

He smiled as he felt a rush of love that he had missed when at Dalton. He smile faded as quickly as it came. _Dalton…_ he wouldn't see Blaine till the end of the week. Kurt really hoped that he had enough minutes on his cell so that he could all the curly haired boy every night and fall asleep to his voice.

As the group rounded the corner of the corridor where Kurt's locker was located, they all scattered slowly, giving Kurt smiles as they went. Because of this Kurt didn't actually look at his locker until he actually got to it.

He saw a note attached to it. He groaned. Great, he'd only been back for five minutes and already the bullying had started… He peeled it off and was about to just stuff it in his pocket when he recognized the handwriting on the front. He opened it with slightly shaky hands and read what it said inside.

'_Turn Around' _

Kurt did just that and almost screamed when he saw his beautiful boyfriend stood infront of him.

"Blaine! What are doing here? You'll be late" he said hugging Blaine forgetting that he was at school. Blaine smiled.

"No I won't, classes don't start until nine."

"But you've got to drive over to Westerville… that will take you at least half an hour so you will be late." Kurt said shaking his head.

"For someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warblers outfit…" Blaine said gesturing to his clothes. Kurt gulped when he took in what he was wearing. Sinfully tight red skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and a bow tie… _A freaking bow tie! _At this very moment, Kurt could not wait until the next time he and Blaine were alone. He then twigged. Kurt held up a finger as if to stop Blaine.

"Wait wait…" Blaine smiled at him and tweaked his head to the left.

"Oh!" Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck as the curly haired boy chuckled. Before either boy could enjoy their hug Kurt pulled away.

"Oh wait wait, you didn't do this for me did you? Because if you did this for me, it'd be very romantic for one, but I mean it could lead to resentment which could lead anger which could lead to a horrible horrible nasty break up like you know on the bachelor-"

"Hey…" Blaine interrupted Kurt's rant.

"I came here for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."

Kurt smiled a breathtaking smile at his boyfriend.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now huh?"

"I already have it figured out…" Blaine replied as they made their way to the courtyard.

_**PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakP ageBreakPageBreakPageBreak**_

After Blaine's performance to the school, he and Kurt were walking through the deserted halls when they came across Karovsky.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand as he did before when Karovsky had seen them together. Kurt pulled Blaine back and stood infront of him.

"Kidding you? You've got to be kidding us! Why do you always show up when we're alone? Is it to check us out without anyone catching on that you're just as gay as us?" Blaine started wide eyed at his boyfriend, before Kurt would have stopped Blaine from saying anything but now he himself was saying worse. Actually taunting the bully.

"I've said it before Karovsky and I'll say it again. I will never change who I am just because you are a scared little boy."

With Karovsky went to lunge at Kurt but Blaine pulled him down just in time for the jock to go flying over the top of them both, landing face first into the ground. The jock got up and ran away from the two boys who were helping each other up.

Kurt looked over at his lover and noticed the lust blown look in his eyes.

"I have a free period, do you?" Blaine could only nod and lick his lips as Kurt grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. After locking door and pulling the blind over the small window in the door behind them, Kurt found himself being slammed up against said door and ambushed with sloppy kisses to his neck. His fingers immediatley found Blaine's hair and gripped his not so gelled down curls. He moaned and couldn't find the strength to tell him off as Blaine found that spot on his neck and sucked his hard before licking and kissing it.

_'That's sure to leave a mark'_ Kurt thought quickly to himself.

Blaine's hand travelled over Kurt's body until they reached his ass. He placed his hands just under so that he could pick Kurt up. Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and felt his boyfriends hard dick against his own. They're lips met in harsh kisses as they ground together.

"You sound so desperate for me baby" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before he licked the shell. Kurt keened at the sensation grinding harder into his boyfriends straining jean clad erection.

"I'm not going to last long Blaine..." Kurt moaned into the curly haired boys ear. Blaine put Kurt's legs down and dropped to his knees. Quickly undoing Kurt's pants and pulling them down along with his underwear, Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's cock and bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to trace the vein underneath. Kurt's knees quaked with pleasure as he found it hard to keep standing, so he gripped Blaine's hair once more and used this new found leverage to set the pace of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled off to get regain some of his breath which was coming out in short pants and looked up at Kurt while he continued to stroke him. Blaine marveled at the sounds that were coming from his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you sound so hot..." He said loud enough for Kurt to hear before covering the taller boys' dick in his mouth once more.

It wasn't long until Kurt's grip was tightning, giving Blaine the signal that he was going to come. Blaine doubled his efforts, humming around the appendage in his mouth until he felt a warm liquid spurting into his mouth. Once Kurt had stopped twitching, Blaine swallowed what he had in his mouth and moved to let him slide down the door he had been against. When Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine smiling back at him, he went to reach for the curly haired boys jeans only to have his hand pushed away. He looked up in confusion.

"No need... I told you, you sounded _really _hot" Blaine explained with a bashful smile.

"Good job I brought extra clothes just like Mercedes warned." Kurt felt himself being pulled up and his underwear and pants being pulled back up and done up again, before being pulled out of the classroom just in time for their next class.

"Mercedes knew you were transferring?" Kurt asked as Blaine was retrieving his spare set of jeans and underwear and made his way to the closest bathroom as come stains were starting to appear on his red jeans.

"Of course Mercedes knew... The whole of glee club knew" Blaine replied with a cocky smile and Kurt felt himself falling even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>So once again, leave me a review telling me what you think of Blaine being at McKinley with Kurt and tell me what you want in the Christmas oneshot... I'm prepared to write anything! ANYTHING I SAY! :P<strong>

**Oh, and once again thank you so much for your patience with my writing :) I hope my stories live to your expectations :)**

**xXx**


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys, so I know I updated yesterday apologising about the lack of story writing going on and I just wanted to let you guys know that I have finally planned out how I want this story to go.

Before I knew how I wanted it to end but couldn't figure out how to get there you know? So hopefully you guys like it and I shall be updating alot over the Christmas holidays =)

Just thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed my pieces... It's because of you guys that I am writing once again after reading through your comments, it means alot to me.

You may have noticed that I have changed my user name. I got bored of logging in as that and got a little embarrassed cause even though my pieces are mainly smut, I wanna have a serious writing space and even though my new user is still a little childish, it's not as bad as -Uchiha... =P

I will leave you now but not for long... After seeing The Hobbit this afternoon I am hoping to write alot.

xXx


	21. Chapter 21

**So here is another chapter for you guys =) I haven't done a Christmas one shot because I couldn't seem to get inspiration for it. =(**

* * *

><p>Attending McKinley wasn't as bad as Blaine thought it was going to be... Apart from the occaisional slushie facial, Blaine couldn't find anything wrong with the school. Although, he couldn't think about what happened to Kurt here before he tranferred to Dalton, nothing that bad has happened to him yet but was that because he could pass for straight? He shrugged the thought away and turned his mind to Christmas that was fast approaching. Where would he spend it... With Kurt or his family? Of course he wants to spend it with Kurt but would Burt allow that? He shook his head and tried to concetrate on the english paper in front of him that he had already done at Dalton so not much concentration was required. He would have to ask Kurt about it later.<p>

Kurt was loving seeing Blaine everyday. His heart still aches when he thinks back to when he didn't know that Blaine had transferred. He was sat in math and he had already completed the mock exam that his teacher had thrown at them. He looked around to see that many students were not even half way through and they only had about half an hour left to go.  
>Kurt couldn't wait for the holidays to come. He wanted to see the look on Blaine's face more than anything in the world and he hoped that Blaine would love it as much as Kurt thought he would.<p>

The pair met up by Kurt's car as they were both going back to the Hudmel household to so they could study together. On the journey home Blaine was being awfully quiet and didn't even sing along when Katy Perry came on the radio.  
>"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as they were pulling up to his home. Blaine tilted his head so he was looking at Kurt and the taller boy thought he looked like a deer in headlights. Blaine shook his head.<br>"It's nothing. I was wondering if..." he mumbled the rest into his scarf. Kurt stood there with a hand on his hip waiting for Blaine to repeat what he had just said. With a sigh Blaine complied.  
>"I said, I was wondering if you would come to mine on Christmas..." the curly haired boy said, looking at the floor.<p>

"That's all?" Kurt asked sounding relieved.  
>"I thought you were going to ask if I could help you hide a body the way you were mumbling" Blaine smiled in response.<br>Closing the front door behind them, Kurt waited until Blaine had taken off his shoes, coat and scarf before he wrapped him in his arms and kissed gently on the lips. Pulling back slightly, he smiled at the shorter boy and whispered.  
>"I'd love you come to yours for Christmas."<p>

_**PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakP ageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPa geBreak**_

Christmas eve was fast approaching and whereas Kurt had already bought and wrapped all of his presents, Blaine still had one present to get. He wanted his gift for Kurt to be perfect. He had had his eye on some clothes but wasn't sure what would be to Kurt's taste. Blaine remembered the times when they had been online window shopping and he would pick out things that he thought would be to Kurt's taste and the younger boy would look at him like he had just burnt his enitre scarf collection.

Kurt knew that Blaine was struggling to get him a gift and had told the curly haired boy numerous times that as long as Blaine picked it, he didn't care what it was and assured him that he would love it. Kurt was nervous about having Christmas at the Anderson household as although Sarah knew about them and supported them quietly, Michael did not. He wondered how he could explain his present for Blaine and maintain the pretense of them being 'just friends'. Maybe he should call Blaine and say he couldn't do it, Blaine would understand. Kurt should his head to get rid of the thought. He had to do this. For Blaine.

_**PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakP ageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPa geBreak**_

Christmas morning arrived and Blaine was sitting on the sit on his bed, after getting up from the air bed to watch Kurt sleep for a little while before waking him. He smiled when he heard Kurt mumble something in his sleep and brushed a stray hair out of his face.  
>Kurt's head turned slightly and Blaine smiled widely when he watched his eyes flutter open.<br>"Morning..." he said, his voice croaky from just waking up. Blaine leant down and kissed him gently on the lips and lingered there for a few seconds until they heard a knock on Blaine's door. Sarah peaked her head through.  
>"I thought I would let you know that he is awake so be careful okay?" she smiled sadly at the two boys who were so obviously in love.<br>"Okay mom, thank you. We'll get dressed and then we will be down for breakfast and presents" Blaine replied before kissing Kurt once more on the lips, not caring that his mother was still there and got up to go the bathroom. Kurt looked at Sarah who smiled sweetly at him and dissapeared through the door.

After Kurt used the bathroom, he walked back into Blaine's room to find him nowhere in sight but that he had kindly laid out his clothes for him. Kurt had made sure not to bring anything that would make Michael suspiscious of his sexuality in any way so he just brought his baggiest jeans and a shirt. Blaine walked back into the room with his hands behind his back. Kurt didn't hear him as his back was turned away from the door. Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt's waist and a small package in his hands. Kurt rested his hands on Blaines.  
>"I know we only said one present but I saw this after I got your main present and I had to get it" Kurt turned around with a hard look on his face. He sighed.<br>"Blaine... You shouldn't have done that. I feel bad only getting you one present now..." He looked down. Blaine lifted his chin to make him look at him. He half smiled the smile that makes Kurt's heart beat just that little bit faster and pushed the package into Kurt's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is the gift in Kurt's hands? hehe I don't know myself yet...<br>I want to do another one shot, so leave me a comment telling me if you want me to do a sequeal to my story _Glee New Year..._=) Let me know  
>xXx<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, so I hope you all had a good new year =) Here's another chapter. Enjoy  
>xXx<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine it's... It's beautiful." Kurt looked up from the box in his hands and into Blaine's eyes. Both boys were nearly in tears as Kurt picked up the gift and looked at it closely. It was a pure silver bracelet. The piece had two solid bands either side of a thinner band in the middle that didn't quite meet together at the end.<br>"So do you like it?" Blaine asked with hopeful eyes even though he already knew the answer.  
>"Of course I do! Thank you..." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine gently on the lips, both unaware that the door had been opened and that Michael had seen the whole thing.<p>

"What do you think you are doing to my son you little faggot!" his voice bellowed, almost knocking both of the boys off the bed with shock and surprise. Michael started to stalk towards Kurt with intentions of grabbing him by the throat and pummeling him for touching his son like that. But Blaine stepped in his way.  
>"Blaine move. I need to teach this little fairy a lesson..." he said in a scarily calm voice. But Blaine refused to move.<br>"I will not allow you to harm my boyfriend dad." He looked up at his elder with a stubborn, strong and determined look in his eye that made Michael catch his breath. He had never seen his son so defiant. He looked over at Kurt. _He must be the reason for this_ he thought.

He pushed Blaine to the side so hard that he fell to the floor and continued to Kurt.  
>"You did this... This is <em>your <em>fault..." he whispered to Kurt making the younger boy wince in memory of his dream a few months previous before turning and kicking Blaine in the stomach hard.  
>At that moment, Sarah came running in to the room and stood infront of the man she was ashamed to call her husband.<p>

"THAT IS IT MICHAEL! I have had it up to here with you and your shit! I want you out of here in twenty minutes or I'm calling the police!" She yelled at him and could see in his eyes that he was comteplating beating her aswell but he turned and stalked out of the room. Nobody moved until they heard the front door slam shut.  
>Kurt and Sarah tended to Blaine, who was more concerned about if Kurt was hurt.<br>"I'm fine, he didn't touch me. Are you okay? Did he break anything? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kurt bombarded him with questions.  
>"Kurt, I'm fine. It's probably just some bruising."<br>"I think you should get it looked at though, just in case. I could bring you to Carol and then bring you back..." Kurt wondered out loud.

Sarah looked at how much the two were concered about the other rather than themselves.  
>"Why don't you just go and spend the rest of Christmas with Kurt and his family Blaine? I'll be okay here by myself." Kurt was about to argue that no-one should be on their own on Christmas but Blaine cut in.<br>"Why don't you ask grandma and grandpa if they wanted to come down? They were coming down tomorrow anyway right? Or you could go there?" Sarah considered the options for a moment before smiling.  
>"I will go home for the holidays then. You better start packing if your going to make it in time for gift opening at Kurt's." She said before standing to go and start packing her own bag. When she got into her bedroom, she noticed that things were ruffled around from when Michael was packing things. She found a note on the bed saying that he would be at his mother's for the holidays. Not that Sarah cared for the old bat. She had the same small minded views as her son when it came to people who were different from themselves.<p>

_**PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakP ageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPa geBreak**_

The door opened to the Hudmel household and the boys were welcomed with smiles, hugs and Christmas wishes.  
>"I thought you were spending Christmas at Blaine's Kurt?" Burt asked looking from his chair, still clad in pj's. Kurt gave his father a look and said<br>"We'll talk about it later." Burt gave a nod and said no more on the subject.  
>"Just made it for presents dude!" Finn yelled from the front room, he too still in his nightwear.<br>"I kinda already gave Kurt a present..." Blaine said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
>"What did you get him?" Finn asked and when Kurt started to lift his hand, Burt prayed that it wasn't a ring but sighed in relief when he saw his son pulling up his sleeve to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet.<br>"Oh, Kurt it gorgeous..." Carol gushed as she led them into the lounge. They sat down in the space there was and it was almost like Christmas was meant to be like this, with the five of them together.  
>Blaine was surprised when he recieved a gift from Carol and Burt and Finn. From Burt and Carol he had recieved and elegant red bow tie with gold strands woven in. He got emotional after opening it and admitted that his own parents had never gotten him so thoughtful. He thanked them profusley and complained that he felt bad that he hadn't gotten them anything.<br>"Don't worry about it kid... The way we see it, you're part of the family now." Burt said with a smile. Blaine looked over to Kurt who was smiling lovingly at him. From Finn he had recieved quite a large tub of hair gel. Kurt sniggered when he saw what it was and Blaine looked at Finn with confusion in his eyes.  
>"You seem to wear alot of it so I thought it'd be useful" Finn said triumphantly. Blaine smiled and thanked him.<p>

_**PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakP ageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPa geBreak**_

The gift giving continued until it was time for Kurt and Blaine to exchange gifts. Kurt looked at the presents were left knowing that they were for himself and Blaine but was confused when he saw three packages. Surely Blaine hadn't gotten him three presents!? Oh god, now he felt really bad about only getting one for Blaine.  
>"Okay, these two are for you..." Blaine said handing him a small package and then quite a large one.<br>"Blaine, you said you only got me two... You got me three... I only got you one." Kurt said with a sad smile as he took the packages from his boyfriend. Blaine just shrugged and smiled at him before gesturing for him to open them.

Kurt opened the smaller of the two first and pulled out a grey silk scarf and gasped on closer inspection to see that it was an Alexander McQueen skull chiffon scarf. He looked up at Blaine in wonder but before he could say anything the curly haired boy nodded his head to the other box still on Kurt's lap.  
>Kurt couldn't hold in his excitment as he ripped open the wrapping paper and Burt couldn't remember the last time he saw his son like this at Christmas.<br>When Kurt lifted the lid of the box his heart stopped. He let out a small squeak before moving the box off of his lap and pulling Blaine into a bone crushing hug.  
>"It's perfect." He said as he pulled away.<br>"I'm going to put it on now to show everyone." Kurt picked up the box and walked through to the kitchen. Rustling could be heard from the kitchen and looks were exchanged in the front room with wonder as to what Blaine had gotten him.  
>Their questions were answered when Kurt came back wearing a black almost military style coat. It had buttons up the front and had a collar that went all the way up to his chin with a belt to keep it done up.<p>

"Blaine saw me looking at this online at a Vivienne Westwood auction but I didn't have enough money for it." Blaine blushed when everyone looked at him with adoring smiles. Kurt took the coat back off and hung it up carefully before sitting down again and pushing Blaine's present towards him. Blaine's present was larger than Kurt's had been so it left the older boy wondering what on earth it could be.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed that.<br>I tried to put the links of Kurt's gifts below but it just wasn't working :( But if you really want to see what I was trying to describe, google image search 'Alexander McQueen skull scarf', 'Vivienne Westwood jacket' (it should be in the top row) and 'Designer Bracelets for men' (again, should be on the top row)  
>Sorry that I couldn't get the links to work =( they kept dissapearing when the chapter was added for some reason... <strong>

**Anyway, see you soon as the next chapter is already started and I did this in about an hour and a half of solid writing and it's now 1.45 am... So I'm going to bed :) Until next time,  
>xXx<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**So here's another one for you lovely people who still read this. I hope you liked the gifts that Blaine got Kurt. I personally love what Kurt got Blaine which you shall find out shortly :P**

**xXx**

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the large package in front of him, his mind racing as to what it could be. He tore at the end of the present to try and get a sneak of what it was before anyone else but Kurt had put it in a box, whatever it was.<br>Kurt helped him get the paper out of the way and he was given a pair of scissors by Burt to cut through the tape that was holding the box closed. Blaine let out a choked sound when he saw what was in the box in front of him. He looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

He lifted out a cherry sunburst Gibson acoustic guitar. The curly haired boy was speechless. He sat and admired the instrument in his hands for about five minutes before Kurt spoke up.  
>"Do you like it?" he asked, hope and worry mixed together in his voice. Blaine looked over to him once more.<br>"It's beautiful... But how did you afford it?"  
>"That's the reason I couldn't afford the jacket." Kurt replied with a smirk. Tears were rolling down Blaine's face when he realised that Kurt had sacrificed a fashion oppourtunity for him.<br>"Thank you Kurt, she's beautiful." He leant over and gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips.  
>"Take a look on the neck..." Kurt said when he pulled away. Blaine looked down to see an engraving. He bent down to read it better. <em>K.H + B.A <em>was written there. It made Blaine cry even more.

Carol stood and suggested that herself, Burt and Finn get dressed as the two boys were already dressed from their drive over and with that they all left Kurt and Blaine alone in the front room. Blaine carefully put the guitar down in the box and practically jumped onto Kurt, kissing him frantically.  
>"Blaine... Dad.. Upstairs... Won't be long..." Kurt managed to say in between kisses. Blaine ignored him and continued to kiss him, as if trying to express his thanks through his lips. His hands wandered up to his hair and gently ran through it before Blaine grabbed it and pulled, making Kurt's head tilt back giving Blaine access to his neck.<p>

He kissed and licked Kurt's neck until he got to the pressure point and bit down hard but not hard enough to hurt the younger boy. Kurt let out a small gasp as he felt a twitch in his pants. Blaine felt a twitch in his own pants and started to grind down onto Kurt, making both boys groan quietly into eachothers mouths.  
>They weren't aware that Carole and Finn had made their way downstairs until they heard Finn speak.<br>"Guys, you might wanna quit it cause if Burt see's you doing that, Blaine'll be out on the streets on Christmas." The two boys sprung apart, panting heavily and both covering their laps with cushions they were sitting on.  
>"Thanks for the heads up Finn" Blaine said, a slight raspy tone to his voice which Kurt noticed happened whenever he was aroused. The taller of the two, who had somehow already made his hard on dissapear cleared his throat and asked Carole if she needed any help preparing dinner and made his way to the kitchen, swaying his hips more than usual to tease Blaine who was still sat on the floor with a cushion on his lap when Burt came down.<p>

_**PageBreakPageBreakPageBreakP ageBreakPageBreakPageBreakPa geBreak**_

The dinner that Carole and Kurt had made was delicious and everyone was beyond stuffed afterwards. Burt and Carole had retired to the lounge after tidying up, Finn had gone to see Rachel and Blaine and Kurt excused themselves to Kurt's room to watch a movie. Burt had agreed for the door to be closed on account that they tended to have the TV loud enough to be heard downstairs when they were watching movies and he didn't want to have to turn his TV up anymore than it already was.

Mr. and Mrs. Smith was the film in question. It had the action and guns that Blaine liked and yet it had a love story which Kurt liked. By the time that Brad and Angelina had discovered that their other half was a spy working for their opposing agency, Kurt and Blaine had forgotten about the film and were lip-locked and battling for dominance. Kurt was straddling his boyfriend and grinding his hips down to make the the curly haired boy mewl quietly. Blaine pushed him away before he would lose the will entirely.  
>"Kurt, we can't. Your dad is downstairs and you know how loud I get. Besides, I though everyone is going to be out tomorrow...?" Blaine asked. Kurt quirked an eyebrow and whined.<br>"But we haven't gotten off together in forever!" he flopped next to Blaine who just turned on his side and cuddled into Kurt's side and chuckled.  
>"Kurt, it's been five days."<br>"Exactly. Forever!" The older boy let out a huff of air and Blaine just laughed even more at his childishness.  
>"Well, if it makes you feel better, there is a reason that I want to wait till when everyone is out." This made Kurt look down at him, eyebrow quirked once more.<br>"Oh yeah? Do tell Anderson." Blaine broke eye contact and mumbled something. He repeated himself little louder with a blush gracing his face when he saw Kurt looking at him expentantly.  
>"I want <em>you <em>to make love to _me_..." Kurt's breath caught in his throat. I mean, _sure,_ Kurt has thought about being inside his boyfriend on more than one occasion but he didn't think that Blaine thought the same. Realising that Blaine was waiting for an answer he nodded.  
>"Tomorrow it is."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? Kurt got Blaine a new guitar! Cool huh? And Kurt's going to make love to Blaine... =O This will be a fun experiment. For those of you who don't like Bottom!Blaine then I guess it's best that you just don't read the next chapter as I plan to make the lovemaking an entire chapter!<br>Until next time  
>xXx<strong>


End file.
